Naruto of Justice
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Peace had found his world and centuries had passed. In this new world wrought with chaos and unspeakable times Naruto has made this new world his home. Now he balances his new life as a new super hero and citizen of the DCverse. Find me on twitter 'Kyuubi16' if you want more information.
1. The Team Part 1

Naruto of Justice

0

Naruto x Harem

Robin x Zatanna

Wally x ?

Superboy x Eventual Wondergirl 2 (Same as above)

Aqualad x ?

0

Story Start

0

Amongst the fire and flames was the destroyed ruins of the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Bodies littered everywhere as only two figures amongst the countless bodies were still alive.

**''The lives of everyone rest on you Uzumaki Naruto!''** The man spoke as a cruel gleam reflected in his eyes. ''**You failed! Your choices brought this upon yourself. You failed your father! You failed your mother! You failed your sensei! You failed everyone and now you'll die knowing that you failed to bring about peace! Any last words?''**

**''**Yes...**we will destroy you!'' **The hatred radiating from the blond echoed that of the Juubi itself. Raising his head the eye of the beast of Ten Tails appeared on his forehead as its dark and malevolent chakra exploding and consumed everything in sight.

Jolting up in bed a young man clasped his face in pain and exhaustion. He had shoulder length wild spiky blonde hair with two bangs on the sides of his head. He was shirtless showing off his peck and six pack abs. Something he was still trying to get used too. Removing the sheet the blond stepped out of the bed and stretched and went to the bathroom turning on the water and splashing it in his face. He sighed as the poor poured into his clasped hands and splashed his face a few times before drying it with the towel. Brushing his teeth and finishing the rest of his grooming Naruto threw on a shirt and made his way out the door.

'Hey there! Morning!'' A smiling face greeted him. It was a young girl with smooth shoulder length black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless red bodysuit with a row of yellow stars layered diagonally across the front and star shaped earrings on her hears. She also had a gold belt with a W on the buckle as well as knee high black boot and silver gauntlets on her arms with a golden lasso on the belt.

''Hey Donna!'' He greeted with a friendly smile. Even when he injured her when she and the other three...Leaguers in Training found him in Cadmus labs she was quick to forgive him and help him fit in and learn about the world around him. Most of what he knew about the super community and even English itself was programmed into his mind during his one year incarceration. ''So what's up?''

''Nothing so I thought we could go spar or something?''

''Hhm sure why not...why don't we invite the new girl?'' As well he suggested as they walked down the hall. After all now that he thought about it a few days had passed and he hadn't really gotten to know any of teammates too well. He could remember when Batman and Aquaman told the seven of them that they were going to be a team.

Turning in the direction of the opening door two green skinned beings walked in. One was the taller and well recognizable Martian Man hunter and the other was a young female. She had the same green shade of J'onn Jones with shoulder length auburn hair and with freckles on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it with the left side lining along the outer side of her left breast and right side on diagonally along the inner side on top of her right breasts with a blue skirt that stopped a few feet above her long and gangly legs. She was also wearing ankle high blue boots, capes, and gloves.

"This is Martian Man hunter's niece Miss Martian. She'll be your new teammate." Batman informed them as the group looked at the girl in curiosity.

"Hi." Miss Martian said shyly.

The girl's shy disposition instantly reminded him of Hinata. He suppressed his feelings of grief knowing what would happen if he gave in to darkness. Right now keeping his head until he found that man again was important.

''Hey I'm Naruto nice to meet you.'' He said as he walked over to her and extended his hand. At the very least he didn't want to repeat the same mistakes he did in his former life. He would not let that man win and give into hatred.

"I like your outfit." She commented while Naruto looked down at his outfit. To him, most of what he was wearing wasn't anything special. It was a slightly modified Konoha-nin uniform. He had two bands each on both of his sleeves and a flack jacket. He was wearing a short-sleeved long white coat over the attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges. On his back in Kanji the words Sage on his back in honor of Jiraiya and on his back was strapped the recently fixed Chakra fang in honor of Kakashi. In fact Naruto's new fighting style took inspiration from all his precious people in their honor. With the abilities grafted to him he would fight as one with the force of all five nations in honor for all the lives that monster had taken.

''Thank you...'' He said as smiled and tried not to let the ghosts of his past tried to take the forefront of his mind.

His thoughts were shaken away when they came across Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad waiting for someone apparently.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin. Commonly known as the side kick of Batman Robin was a young male hero known for his oddly colored traffic light colored outfit. Currently he was wearing a gray jacket, black jeans and a green hoodie along with black sunglasses to cover his eyes. Apparently covering one's eyes was a sure fire way to hide their identity. His small frame was one of the main factors for his fighting style that focused primarly around being agile.

"What did he say?" asked Kid Flash. The side kick of the Flash, Wally West was easily identifable by his spiked up red hair, freckles and green eyes. His costume was yellow with a red lightning bolt in a white circle. He was taller then Robin but was still pretty average in body. He too was in his off-duty outfit consisting of blue short-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt, or a red short-sleeved shirt and a yellow undershirt, and blue jeans with trainers and a watch.

"He's arriving now," Aqualid informed them. The most noticeably different of the group due to his Atlantean heritage. With the exception of Naruto he was the oldest of the team, also bearing blond hair, brown skin, silver eyes and a strong build. He possessed light black eel-like tattoos that ran across his back and along his arms with glowed a bright blue when using his powers. He also had webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allows him to breathe was wearing a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills, black pants and black sandals.

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried Kid Flash, racing out the front door as the others soon followed. Just as they made it outside, Red Tornado landed in front of him.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash cried with a smile on his face, clearly excited about Tornado's arrival.

**"Greetings. Is there a reason you have intercepted me outside the cave?"**

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad voiced the expectation of the others.

**"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."** Red Tornado informed them in that same mechanical tone of his.

"But it's been over a week and nothing's..," before Robin could finish voicing his annoyance Tornado cut him off.

**"You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."**

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad voiced his objection on how the so called team were being treated. So far they had as of yet recieved a single mission and it seemed like they were being kept out of the way.

**"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave."** That was the last thing Red Tornado said as he entered the cave as Naruto and Wondergirl walkled by.

''No mission still huh?'' Naruto asked, more out sparking a conversation then trying to actually find out as it was pretty obvious by their facial expression then answer was no.

''I can't believe this,'' Kid Flash muttered.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin cried out.

Suddenly inspiration struck Miss Martian. ''Oh, I know...I can find out.'' She said closing her eyes and trying to telepathically read Red Tornado's mind. The mental wave echoed through the air and honed in on the android and entered his skull but nothing happened. ''I'm sorry,'' she said as regret-fulness filled her face. ''He's inorganic so I cannot read his mind.''

"Nice try though," Kid Flash told her.

''Seems like an interesting ability to have.'' Naruto spoke up as he looked back to inside the base.

''I could teach it to you...if you want.'' Megan said as she floated over to Naruto who backed away sort of defensively to her confusion.

''No...it's okay...I'm fine.'' He said as his behavior took a sudden change. He knew Megan was only trying to be nice, but reminders of what happened to him were a bit of a hot button for him. Which consisted of stolen abilities more or less that were given to him. Abilities that along with those from his world gave him the potential to be more powerful then anyone should...more powerful then HE should be. When he was able to push those thoughts away he noticed Superboy had joined them for some reason.

"So, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Kid Flash asked Megan as he popped up by her side, shamelessly flirting with her.

"We don't need psychic powers to know what you're thinking," Robin spoke up as a smirk formed on his face.

Megan then decided to change the subject and lighten up the mood. "Well Superboy, Naruto, and I live here, maybe we could give you a tour,"

Kid Flash and Robin looked at Naruto who shrugged then at Superboy. "Don't look at me." He said.

"We won't.'' He responded rather quickly and turned his attention back to Megan. ''I like the sound of that private tour."

''He's certainly a persistent one.'' Wondergirl spoke up as Wally's intentions weren't really lost on anyone. Anyway the group deciding that touring around the base gave them something to do.

"Well this is our front door,'' Megan informed them as they looked around. "The cave is actually the entire mountain," she explained.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern back in the earlier days of the League." Kid Flash began narrating as if he was a tour guide and the team was a group of Museum goers.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy spoke up.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised," Aqualad explained to him.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? That sounds smart," Superboy responded rather snarkly.

"If the villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert," Megan then added becoming concerned.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so there's no need to worry," Robin's fumbled explanation only served to confusion the martian even more.

Kid Flash merely simplified Robin's haphazard explanation. "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Oh, that's much clearer," Megan said as she visibly relaxed with a hand on her chest.

Naruto then began sniffing the air. ''Is something burning he asked?'' As Donna's eyes widened.

''Megan aren't you baking something?'' The Amazon asked as shocked form on the features of the green skinned girl.

''Oh no! MY COOKIES!'' She cried out as she took off into the direction of the kitchen. Speeding into the cooking area she dropped in front of it and used her power to suit off the stove, open it and levitated the tray of burn cookies and placed it on the table. She was visibly distraught that the nice gesture she was trying to for her team turned out terrible. "I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from Episode 17 of…nevermind," she hastily cut herself off.

''So that's where you got the idea from?'' Donna spoke up with a knowing grin as Megan shot her a pleaded look not to say anything to which the Amazon nodded in compliance.

"I'm sure the cookies would've tasted great," Robin tried to console her picking at one of the charred little disks. "They doesn't seem to mind." He added as Kid Flash ate one of the burnt cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." He said.

All the while Naruto had ate two, three, and even four much to everyone's else's surprise. ''My...condition...bolstered my metabolism quite a lot.'' Considering that over 80% of his original diet consisted of ramen and his biologically made it easier for him to enjoy the taste of things a bit more burnt cookies didn't really bother him all that much.

"I'll…make some more then." said Miss Martian. "It's too bad about this batch."

"It was sweet of you to make any.'' Aqualad told her.

"Please while we're off duty call me Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur for short."

"I'm Wally, you see I already trust you with my secret identity. As for Dark glasses over there, Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," said Kid Flash.

"Mine's no secret! It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name so I figured, since I'm on Earth."Superboy began walking away. _'Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an Earth name too.'_ Superboy turned back angrily and shouted. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_'What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.'_ Everyone grasped their heads as Megan spoke to them through their thoughts.

"M'gann, stop!" shouted Kaldur. "Things are difference on Earth. Here, you powers are an extreme invasion of privacy. People like having their thoughts to themselves."

"Besides, Cadmus' little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Kid Flash added in response to Superboy's rather angry response.

"I-I didn't mean to..." she stuttered out.

"Just. Stay. Out," Superboy left the kitchen and sat on the couch in the adjacent living room.

Megan hung her head down sadly in response.

''Hey guys chill out.'' Donna said coming to the martian girl's defense. ''She didn't know because she's from a different culture remember, but now she does so there's no reason to be hard on her.''

''Thanks wondergirl,'' the dejected Martian said, but then her head snapped up as something came to mind. "Hello, Megan!" she exclaimed as she tapped herself on her forehead. "I know what we can do!" the once dejected girl was now cheerful as she flew out of the kitchen as the others followed her as Naruto and Superboy fell behind.

''You could lighten up you know. Look I went through the same thing you did; being a clone with standing and I know you're all pissed about the situation with Superman but it wouldn't hurt you to try and enjoy the life you have now.''

''You can't even began to understand how I feel! At least you know who you are! So how can you even began to understand how I feel?''

''At least you have a link to who you are! I don't have anyone anymore!'' Naruto said as his blood began to boil. ''I know you're only a few months old. I know you don't know how to act around people, but you have friends; people around you willingly to help you if you ask and accept them. I know I can't even ebgin to understand our exact situation, but I at least know what it means to feel alone. We're all apart of a team now. We have to look after each other and be there when our teammates are in need. At least think about what I said.'' He said as Megan suddenly appeared from behind the corner. "Um, are you guys coming?" she asked meekly, trying to hide the fact that she heard their argument.

''Yeah, of course,'' Naruto said as Superboy took off ahead of him.

Megan looked Superboy. "Superboy, please?"

"Don't talk to me." He replied.

Megan looked down sadly. Superboy saw this and stood up and followed the others down the hall.

''Just give him time,'' Naruto said placing a hand on Megan's shoulder causing her to look up. ''So come on...why don't you show us that cool thing you were to show us,'' He said as Megan brightened up and led him to the docking bay.

"Check it out, this is my Martian bioship," Megan stated proudly showing off the large red oval shaped like pod with purple streaks along the top and bottom of the shape.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic, but cute," Kid Flash stated as Megan merely giggled at his naievity.

"It's in rest mode silly. I'll wake it." Megan stuck her hand out and sent the mental command as the egg shaped object morphed into a ship.

The entered the ship as controls and seats appeared before their eyes. Everyone sat in the seats, as seatbelts strapped them in.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," said Megan, as the door to bay open and the ship flew out of the cave and up and above over the city.

"Wow, incredible!" cried Robin.

"Yeah, she sure is," said Kid Flash. Megan looked at him. "I mean, the ship, which is commonly referred to as a 'she'."

''For a speedster you're not the quickest when it comes to wit huh?'' Naruto spoke up as Robin and Donna snorted and giggled respectively.

"Dude!" Wally cried out.

''I'm just having fun at you man.'' He said as the others were having a conversation of their own.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I know what you're thinking; you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize," whispered Aqualad to Superboy.

Superboy glanced back at Megan with that dull emotionless look of his causing to martian to drop her shoulders slightly.

''Don't worry about dark, tall, and broody,'' Donna whispered to her. ''He'll come around eventually.''

''It's just I don't think he likes me. I didn't mean to invade his personal space. It's just I didn't know that what I was doing would have offended all of you.''

''Like I said before it's not your fault. It's kind of odd, I mean wouldn't that be the sort of thing your Uncle or one of the League members would have told you? ''

''I lived with my Uncle J'onn the whole time so I really didn't have a chance to interact with people.''

''Yeah, sort of like a certain someone.'' The Amazon added as Wally also added, ''You guys remember he has super hearing right?" To which the others tried to avoid looking in Superboy's direction due to their embarassement.

So Robin thought of an idea to bring all their attention unto something else. "Hey how about showing us some of your shape shifting powers?" Megan stood up from her seat and morphed into Robin; a female version basically with breasts, some slight hips and lip-sticked lips. And then she transformed into a female version of Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked as he ogled Female Kid Flash/Megan.

''You know Wally you remind of one of my old senseis. Not a good thing considering how much of a pervert he was. Seriously dude...you know what they say about those debates about a person and their opposite sex clone and what it could be considered as.'' He said as the others minus Superboy began snickering.

''Anyway that's impressive,'' Robin said but then noted something. ''...but you know you're not going to fool anyone with that right?"

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," She said a bit sheepishly.

"What about your clothes? They changed when you changed," Aqualad spoke up as he began contributing to the other's conversation.

"Their organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." she stated proudly. She was finally beginning to relax at the positive attention everyone was giving her. The fear of not fitting in and being thought as an outsider was melting away.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered.

"Can you do that passing through walls like Manhunter does?" Kid Flash asked with a hint of excitement as he wanted to see what else Megan could do.

"Density shifting?'' She spoke up and shook her head. ''No, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid objects," started Robin. "When he tries it, bloody nose." He finished with a chuckle.

"Dude!" cried Kid Flash.

"Here's something I can do: camouflage mode." He said tapping the icon on his suit as his banana yellow super hero outfit went black.

''And now we can take you slightly more seriously.''

''Oh whatever dude! I'm not the one running around with a cape at least!'' Kid Flash cried out defensively as Naruto snorted.

''Hey my cape is badass thank you very much...'' He said as he looked up at Miss Martian. ''Ain't that right Megan? Robin?'' He also included his fellow cape wearer.

''Yeah...I like capes.'' Megan said shyly.

''Yeah! I say we burn the cape hater!'' Robin declared as Naruto let out a roar with laughter.

''Now this is fun! Damn...I wish we thought to bring snacks.''

Though the happy little party was suddenly brought to an end.

**"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an alarm has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates,"** said Red Tornado from the ships communications system.

"Received, adjusting course," said Megan as she began steering the ship in another direction.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," Robin said with a scoff. .

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy, maybe we'll find out what caused the alert," Megan suggested.

"Uh, I think I know the cause," said Superboy, pointing out the side of the ship.

A tornado zoomed through the parking lot and sucked in the ship. Megan quickly steered the ship out and parked it over a safer area of the parking lot as everyone jumped out.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked only to notice Robin had disappeared. "Robin?"

A mischievous laugh was heard.

"He was just here!" Megan cried out.

''Oh that is messed up! I'm supposed to be...'' Before Naruto could finish his statement he paused. He began sniffing the area when he caught the scent of something. ''It couldn't be...'' He said as he dashed ahead.

''Hey wait up!'' Donna cried out to the entered the power plant. Just as everyone else made it inside, Robin was thrown into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" Robin said in response to Superboy's question.

**"My apologies. You may address me as Mister Twister,"** sathe figure was that of a large red and black hulking figure. He was covered entirely with armor with large arm cannon like arms and a pack on his back with light blue tubes connected from his arm to his packs with a dark honey mustard like scarf covered the bottom portion of his face while the end strand hung down to his hip while his eyes were a shade of blue similar to Naruto's own.

Mister Twister as he was called launched a powerful tornadoes at the group blowing them all back with ease.

**"What a shame! I was expecting to be battling a real hero, not some children. Do you have any adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."** Mister Twister taunted the group only to notice that one of them disappeared in a puff of smoke. **_''What?''_ **He thought as the low whirling sound caught his attention as he looked up where Naruto was dropping down from above with a spiraling sphere in hand. Right before he could land the attack a wave of sand broke through the wind and crashed into Naruto sending him flying back.

Landing on his side Naruto rolled over and quickly recovered. _'What the hell? It couldn't be!'_

"Well I hate to see you disturbed, let's see how you feel after we kick your can!" cried Robin.

Megan used her telekinesis to pry open the container above Twister, releasing a cloud of steam over him. Superboy tried to attack again with a jump, but the steam cleared in time for Twister to blow him right into Megan. Robin, Donna, and Aqualad charged next but got caught in two small twisters and crashed into each other.

Naruto charged forward, keeping mind of the sand as he formed a Chidori. Like expected Sand sprouted seemingly out of nowhere from the pillars as it formed to block Mister Twister. As the Chidori conflicted with the the barrier as Naruto formed a Chidori with his other hand and punched through the barrier as Twister responded with a Tornado to the face sending the blond flying out of the windows. Naruto landed on his feet as he paused and took a deep breath and exhaled.

''Whoever the hell you are? Come out now!'' He demanded as Sand began erupting from the Earth and began forming a humanoid shape. As it came together the person in question was a young girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was rather gangly looking and a cold fierceness in her eyes. She was wearing yellow pants and a sleeveless black shirt with Ni tattoo on her arm. ''Just who in the hell are you?''

''I am Project number 2! I've been tasked with the objective of testing your abilities! Prepare yourself Uzumaki Naruto!'' The woman said as Earth began to rise all around them.

000

Chapter End

0000

Ok so yeah I finally got a main Naruto x Young Justice story out there. And yeah there are obvious nod to the comic continuities you just have to search for them or have read the comics. So yeah this is based off of Challenger's 2nd Naruto x Young Justice challenge. Unfortunately he has of yet listened to be about the ridiculous Overpowering of Naruto from the beginning of the stories of all his challenges. Not to mention all those Gender Bending all male characters with the exception of Naruto.

Kind of like Zarra's the Black 'Shit Happens!' Where all the women are spontaneously BI and have ridiculous proportions (Harem story of course) and when I try to give him advice. (Check the reviews. In no way they're flames.) I get blocked. Which was an extreme and fan brattish sort of response you know.

So yeah if you see spelling and grammar mistakes don't be afraid to point them out. I will listen and fix them and not just block you and not change anything like a fanbrat. Now if you insult me directly and don't offer any constructive criticism beyond insulting the pairings I do or if you say the story suck then I will block you. If you're going to give criticism then it is not necessary to insult the author at all or bring up the author in your critique. You are critiquing the fanfic and not the person. Anyway let me guys know what you think?


	2. The Team Part 2

Naruto of Justice  
>0<p>

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
>Author's Note<br>0

Thanks to someone who actually took up my picture request this picture was born. The color version is to be done soon. So yeah this will feature the obvious differences that a variation of my fics and canon do and when I looked at this picture I couldn't help but see this picture. So if you're a fan of my series go and comment on the pictures that relate to my story on the sight by dragonrider626 (Nightfury) and Lanky Nathan.

Remove the (dot) and replace those with dots then copy the entire line and place it in the URL (because you just know one person is going to ask or isn't aware how links are affected by the sight through PMs and such) and you should see the picture or just go to my page and click on the link.

http:/dragonrider626(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d3lnmbx

Also once again if you don't like stories don't read my stories. Don't anonymously bitch about it like an annoying troll. If by now you read my stories and can't put that together you're an idiot. Plain and simple. No amount of insults are going to make me stop. If you don't have the brain cells to simply click the back button and not go on my page then that's your problem and not mine. Of course the stuff isn't realistic. It's fanfiction. It's not supposed to be realistic or a word for word clone of canon. And to the idiot who keeps anonymously flaming me. I don't read your comments the first insult I see I simply delete so stop wasting time you obsessed and pathetic little childish moron.

Now for people who actually aren't complete morons please enjoy these stories.

0

List of People's DNA Naruto has that I am willing to confirm at this point. Will add more to the list later.

0

Superman: Didn't completely take and took many operations and Naruto's healing factor to survive. Only a partial gain of limited eye beams(laser), super breath, and invulnerability.

Flash: Potential to tap into Speed force and minor speedster related things.

Wonderwoman: Currently unconfirmed

Martian manhunter: Possibility of intangibility, telekinesis, and telepathic abilities.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto jumped back as a wave of sand crashed into the spot he was. _'She can manipulate sand like a Suna shinobi. Could she be...'' _he thought pulling a kunai out of his pouch and cutting right through a burst of sand. He charged forward as he duck under a whip of sand and leaped over a pit of it as he flipped the kunai in his hand to side and threw a punch only for it to be blocked by a wall of sand. _'An automatic sand defense...only one more thing to see.' _he said as he jumped to the side and did one of the few fire jutsu he knew thanks to the fact he saw Sasuke do the move over a dozen times and was able to memorize the hand seals.

Inhaling as much air as he could Naruto quickly performed the hand seals and fired a giant fireball from his mouth. As expected the young woman formed a wall of sand to block the attack giving Naruto an opening. With a balled fist he blind sided the girl and stroke her face causing it to whip to the side. This momentarily struck Naruto as he expected the girl to have some sort of sand armor, but he was hit with something else he recognized. His right hand and arm were quickly latched on with sand as he dropped back and try to yank himself free.

''Sand crusher!'' the girl said as the sand tightened crushed his limbs resulting in him letting out a roar and dropped to a knee. It was the actual name of the technique but he was definitely hit with a sand crushing burial. His attention was then divided when some sort of Twister erupted out of the back of the tunnel. He didn't have time to screw around with this girl. Channeling chakra into his left leg he shot himself backwards as he formed a Rasengan in a left leg as he dug the back of his heel into the earth upon landing and launch himself forward.

The girl shot her sand forward attempting to ensnare him only his sphere to meet the wave of sand and slowly grind it away as he pushed forward. The ground began to shook and more waves of sand soon came together as a small wave began to form. Pulling her hands apart the wave spread before slamming them down the wave crashed down upon Naruto.

''Hah...pitiful; this was the waste of my time...sand...'' her eyes closed as she readied to finish off her opponent when the ground began to shake. ''What the...'' she whispered as a massive power exploded from it.

Kid Flash regained consciousness from where he landed outside. He sped back to where the others were and cried out.

"What did you do to my team!"

**"Embarrassed them, largely."** Twister blew Wally into Robin who followed after Twister.

"I've got you guys," Megan said lowering them both to safety with her telekinesis.

"Thanks." They both said.

**"I would have thought you'd have all learned your limitations by now." **

"What do you want?" shouted Aqualad as Twister rose into the air.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a _real_ hero." he taunted them, rubbing in their faces how ineffective they were in stopping him.

''Quick M'gann read his mind and find a quick point.'' Aqualad instructed her as Miss Martian.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," responded remember how everyone acted earlier in response to what she did.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin cried out.

Megan closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts and peer into the mind of the air elemental and got nothing. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing.'' she said as something struck her. ''Of course, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's an android and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad said as the pieces started coming together.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin added to the equation as he came to one conclusion. ''This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" Robin said in out rage as he assumed like the others Red Tornado was treating them like children.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke," Wally said as his head hung down.''

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted to Twister.

"So let's end this," Aqualad added.

**"Yes...let's...'' **Twister said holding up his arm as clouds began swarming around them. Lightning thundered and whirlwinds swirled as the leaves picked up and the grass began swaying back and forth.

"Impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage," Aqualad shouted over the noise of the storm as Lightning began striking around Twister.

"Um, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked, growing doubtful that this was Red Tornado.

**"You think I'm Tornado! How ironic!'' **he said in amusement as a shower of lightning struck the ground sending the teens in front flying as the blast of the attack blew them away.

Superboy seemed unfazed by the lightning. He ripped off the remains of his jacket and jumped to punch Twister who shot Superboy with lightning and sent him flying to the ground only to be caught by Wondergirl who sat him on the ground.

Twister summoned another bolt of lightning to which the Amazon who used her arm bracelets to block it. After another failed attempt to strike her down Twister decided to change tactics.''**Let's see if your friends are immune to lightning!'' **he said taking a moment of charge up time as he sent two bolts at the fallen teens.

Moving the fastest her body would allow her Donna was able to block the lightning bolts thanks to her enchanted braces which under any other situation would probably be hot as hell from the heat most metal would conduct Donna was okay until Twister in a moment of superdickery used the power of wind and uproot a tree and slammed it into Wondergirl knocking her out.

Before Twister could finish them off Megan regain consciousness and moved her ship over them protecting them from the attack and cloak them in invisibility.

''I'll admit you children aren't as weak as I thought, but this game of hide and seek is over. Playing with you will not allow me to obtain my objective. So stay concealed, get in my way and I will wipe you from the face of this Earth.'' he threatened as he flew off.

Minutes earlier with Naruto erupted from the sand in the Perfect Kyuubi mode it was called. '**'I don't know who sent you girl but the game is over.''** Naruto said as he began sprinting towards her. The sand user launched a wave of sand at Naruto only for it to disperse upon contact with the silhouette of chakra. Naruto clothes lined the girl and sent her crashing into the ground. **''I'm really not a guy who believes in putting his hands on a girl, but seeing as you're trying to kill me and I value women just as equal as men it would only be insulting you know.'' **he said as the sand user wiped the bloody side of her mouth and spat it out.

''It appears my training is incomplete, but this isn't over. I suggest helping your friends.'' she said as lightning bolts struck the position where the others were. Naruto had taken his eyes off her momentarily and with that she disappeared in a burst of sand. Naruto let out an annoyed sighed and dispersed his transformed state as he charged over where the others were.

Once he was gone the others soon recovered from Twister's attack."What happened?" Wally asked clutching his head.

"I placed the bioship between us," Megan began explaining as she helped Aqualad to his feet. ''I was able to cloak us from Twister's vision.''

Superboy, anger issues and all destroyed a rock before he turned his sights on Megan. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He marched over to Megan. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!''

''Hey lay off of her! She made a mistake, we all do sometimes.'' Wonder girl jumped to Megan's defense.

"She didn't do it on purpose!" Aqualad added and with his statement Robin followed up.

"It was a rookie mistake Superboy, she doesn't have experience with this sort of thing. The rest of us who have dealt with this sort of thing shouldn't have so readily listened.''

''Hey that's unfair don't you think!'' Naruto said as he finally arrived on the scenes, having overheard most of the conversation. ''The rest of you guys also concluded it was Red Tornado right and as you said you had experience with this sort of thing; a bit unfair to dump the whole thing on her.''

''And where were you during all this! All this talk about how team work is important yet you bail on us! Some hypocrite you turned out to be!'' Superboy shouted at Naruto's whose nostrils began to flare.

''Don't push me...'' he said as Donna moved in-between them.

''Hey you two have your pissing contest later. In case you forgot we got a dangerous criminal out there. What happened to you anyway?'' Donna asked Naruto who let out a sigh.

''It turns out Cadmus had other projects that we were unaware of. Some girl I encountered had the powers of someone like me...an old friend, but it looks like she's retreated for the time being. Anyway whoever this Twister guy is we have to go after him.'' he said as the others got ready for the pursuit.

"You're still pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers, we'll take it from here," Wally told Megan as he took off in a burst of super speed.

"Stay out of our way!" Superboy bitterly remarked as he, Wally and Robin raced off to find Twister.

''I'll go after them and make sure they don't get themselves in trouble.'' Donna said as she took after the others.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," Megan remarked sadly as crestfallen feature adorned her face. Her hands had fallen at her side as her head hung sadly.

''I'll look after Megan. You go ahead after the others,'' Naruto suggested to Aqualad who was hesitant, but then nodded as he took off after the others.

''You made a mistake but that doesn't mean you should let it get to you. No one is perfect...''

''The others hate me now.'' she mumbled as Naruto crouched down in front of her.

''They're a little annoyed and upset but they don't hate you. I mean what you assumed was rather reasonably considered the evidence you had, but you have to be careful and not assume anything.''

''It's just I really don't know a lot about this world. Like when I was trying to bake cookies and they burnt.''

''I know how you feel I'm still trying to get used to the concept of television, planes, and stuff. You should have seen my reaction the first time someone turned on a TV; I damned near jumped out of my shoes.'' he said as they both shared a laugh at this. After calming down Naruto stood up. ''I'm going after the others. If this guy is a wind elemental then I'm sure I could help against him. You'll be okay right?''

''Yeah...'' she answered as she watched Naruto take off in the direction of the others.

Mister Twister was laying waste to the harbor. Summoning miniature tornadoes the winds tore up the wharfs and sent the ships docked flying. People were crying and screaming as debris was sent flying every which direction as dirt and concrete was being sent every which direction. One of the inhabitants tripped and let out a scream as a concrete block was about to crush her only for her to be scooped up. The next thing she knew to her confusion she was outside of the town wondering what the hell just happened.

Animals alike were fleeing the town as water was picked up by the wind, intermixing with the debris as slabs of concrete, light posts, and the like were being dropped destroying water fountains and homes alike. Many memories were being wiped out in a flash. Homes that people had worked all their lives for were being torn away in a flash. A some odd 20 years of working and toiling away to finally get a home just the way one wanted and all the bills were paid off only for it to be gone in a flash.

One could now imagine the taxes of the town being raised. Construction workers and police officers would have to work over time to rebuild the buildings as the latter would be on patrol and promoting safety as the aftermath of the chaos was always a magnet for criminals to take advantage of the confusion.

Twister merely floated a few feet off the ground as the destruction. He was soon broken from this after a witty taunt by speedster Kid Flash as he ran at him just over 300mph hours jumped and kick Twister in the chest sending him reeling back a few feet, followed by Robin pulling out some spheres from his pocket belt and throwing them at Twister resulting in a twister that he shook off.

With a bestial roar Superboy jumped up and tried to punch twister who merely swerve out of the waves as Superboy's powerful fist connected with the ground leaving a sizable crater. Twister then blast him threw several houses and causing even more property damage.

Wally and Robin took refuge behind a large piece of debris as Robin whipped out his utility belt.

"You brought your utility belt?"

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught me!"

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it."

At that time Megan was contacted Red Tornado letting them know the team needed their help. When Tornado commented how odd the nature of Twister's power Megan suddenly had a realization.

Back with the others Mister Twister had them on the defensive using tunnels of wind to fling objects at them and blast them away when they got too close.

_'Listen to me, all of you._' Megan voiced rung throughout their head.

"What did we tell you!" shouted Superboy.

_**I know. I messed up. But I'm very clear on what we have to do. Please trust me.'** _something was definitely different about Megan. Her voice was older, far more mature then the one they were used too and even her presence felt in their minds felt like a powerful force.

Naruto's kunai slashed at Twister's shoulder damaging him slightly as he tried to blast the blond away who merely flipped over a burst of wind. ''Face it Twister! I'm a wind elemental you can only hold me off for so long until I see through your technique.'' he said as Twister was about to summon a Thunderbolt when he was struck in the head by a cinder block courtesy of Donna throwing off his aim as he was kicked in the chest by Naruto sending him crashing into a building.

As Megan finished the telepathic message Red Tornado had arrived.

**"Hit the showers. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly I was wrong."** the mechanical Leaguer said.

"But we have a plan now!" Robin tried to argue but Red Tornado would not listen.

**"The subject is not up for debate."**

Begrudgingly the others stepped aside.

**"I was beginning to think you'd never show up,"** the elemental of destruction informed the android.

**"I'm here now,**" said Tornado. He raised his hand and sent a twister at…Twister, who moved back and countered with his own. **"We are evenly matched Twister."**

"No, Tornado we are not."

Twister shot a beam of lightning at Tornado who evaded the attack which resulted in a nearby boat on fire resulting in an explosion that knocked Tornado to the ground.

**"Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long,"** said Twister. Cables extended from his fingertips stuck onto Tornado's head.

Tornado suddenly looked up and grabbed the cables, his head turning into Megan's. "Longer than you might think."

Twister was caught off guard as Wally, spinning around to make his own tornado, struck Twister. Superboy grabbed Twister by the arm and punched two holes in him before sending him into the water. Aqualad swam up to Twister and struck him with an anchor, using his eel tattoos to unleash electricity into him, blowing off his right arm and sending out of the water and back onto the boardwalk. Megan lifted Twister up and used her telekinesis to rip of his other arm as Donna dropped down with an impressive blow destroying most of his armor only to be finish off by some bombs and explosive tagged riddle kunai courtesy of Robin and Naruto.

Twister fell to the ground and his chest opened as a brown haired, scrawny man fell out. "Foul, I-I call foul."

Megan lifted up a large rock and brought if over the man.

"M'gann, no!" cried Aqualad, but Megan beat him too it as she brought the boulder onto the man.

Everyone stared at what Megan had just done. Robin was the first to react.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" he yelled at her.

"You said you trust me," she said. She lifted up the rock to reveal that the man was a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally bent down and picked up the eyeball. "Cool, souvenir."

"We should've had more faith in you," Aqualad informed Megan who smiled.

''I'm certainly glad you're on our side.'' Donna added.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission. Get it? Rock?" Wally explained lamely.

"Ignore him, we're all just glad you're on the team," said Robin.

"Thanks, me too," said Megan.

''Our celebration is going to have to wait; I don't mean to be a downer but from what I see this isn't as great as victory as this could have been.'' Naruto said bringing their attention to the destruction Twister caused. ''There is no telling how many people have lost their homes or how many injured. '' he said as the reality of the situation set in for the others. They were so intent on stopping Twister they had forgotten about all the people who were possibly hurt in today's incident.

''Then what are we waiting for...we should help these people began rebuilding their homes.'' Kaldur suggested as everyone nodded.

It was late that night before the team finally arrived back at the base. "It was clearly designed to sabotage or destroy you."

"Agreed," Tornado said in response to Kaldur's summation.

**"Is that why you wouldn't come help?**" Megan couldn't help but wonder.

**"No, this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."**

"But if you're in danger…" started Megan.

**"Consider this matter closed,"** Red Tornado began walking out of the room.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to help," Wally commented.

"I guess if we're going to need a babysitter, a cold, heartless one is just the kind we need." Robin stated.

"Dude, harsh!" Wally cried out.

**"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." **he informed the Boy wonder who winched.

"Uh…right, I'll try to be more…accurate."

"And respectful." Added Kaldur.

"Speedy was so wrong about this," Wally said with a triumph grin marveling his new souvenir.

"This team thing might actually work out," Kaldur said with an assured smile.

''Hey let's go order some Pizza!'' Wally said as he zipped out of the room.

''Hey no mushrooms this time!'' Robin hollered as he followed after him along with Aqualad.

Superboy prepared to follow them but stopped. He turned to Megan with an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He half mumbled more or less and exited the room.

''Boys,'' Donna said shaking her head. She was now rocking a black short sleeveless t-shirt with golden stars that hugged her form and black slacks. ''I better go before they pile on nothing but unnecessary meat toppings,'' she said as now only Naruto and Megan were left in the room.

''So that was really amazing out there.'' he said as Megan began to blush.

''It was nothing...I mean ...you know.'' she said as she fidgeted about.

''Hey why don't we try baking some cookies? You know for desert...I always was interesting about learning how to cook.'' he said as Megan's eyes lit up.

''O-Okay,'' she said as her eyes lit up and she floated over the fridge to collect the ingredients. Though as Megan piled the ingredients on the counter Naruto's mind drifted off to that mysterious sand wielder. Why did she have Gaara's Powers? Who the hell was she? And how could someone from this timeline manage to recreate techniques long since lost?


	3. Drop Zone

Naruto of Justice  
>0<p>

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

The Bio Ship was flying across the Caribbean Sea towards Santa Prisca. The team's mission was to investigate the factory on the island that was producing an illegal neo-steroid called Venom. While the factory was fully operational, their shipments have been disabled for some reason. The team was given the mission to observe and report should the Justice League have to intervene. Aqualad was dropped off on point A in order to disable the heat seeking weapons while the rest of them headed to the island to their drop zone while the ship was in camouflage mode.

Inside the ship the rest of them were getting prepared to drop on their extraction point. Kid Flash pressed his insignia turning his outfit grey and black and looked at Megan. "How cool is this?" He asked Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." She commented as her outfit transformed into a black suit with a red X in the front as well as her hooded cape. Everyone else was futzing with their outfit as well except for Naruto who could turn invisible on will thanks to a simple academy jutsu. Why more shinobi didn't use it he didn't know. Probably the same reason they forgot about the replacement jutsu as well.

''Stealth button? Big deal...show me a costume with an instant ice cream button I'll be impressed. '' he joked as Donna giggled.

''Is that all you think about? Food?'' she asked as she turned her head and focused on him with a pointed glance.

''Yeeees...I need food to live!'' he cried out dramatically as he enshrouded himself with his new cloak. ''I have all I need in this cloak. Now I am invisible to all forms of detection.''

''Uum dude...we can still see you.'' Kid Flash informed the blond whose head poked out from his cape.

''You can still see me?'' he asked, looking genuinely shocked as Kid Flash nodded.

''We can still see you.'' the speedster was beginning to think it was a bad idea for Naruto to have all those sugar cookies before the mission.

''Something told me I shouldn't have added BJ's secret ingredient to the cookies.'' why, oh why didn't he listen to that little voice in his head labeled common sense. ''I may not have your fancy clothes, but my shinobi outfit still makes me look awesome.'' Naruto said as he dramatically tossed his coat to the side. '_Kami I hope this cold air quickly sober me up.'_

"And it totally works for you." Megan said dreamily while gazing at him, which made Naruto turn his head towards her and she snapped out of her state and looked sheepish. "That you can totally do good work in those clothes." She finished.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at her and looked the other way, shrugging off the comment as he was too busy worrying about that damn pink squirrel that keeps staring at him. Megan was embarrassed at how she was almost caught by her secret crush and placed her hood over her head and literally turned invisible. Donna on the other hand snickered at this while they dispatched into the jungle.

''Alright guys it's time we show the league, and by we I mean you that we young heroic crusaders of justice can be just as competent of them. So don't fuck up!'' the flash part was directed at Kid Flash who blinked in confusion.

''H-Hey? Why did you direct that at me?''

''You put your jacket on inside out yesterday. Why did you think I said it?'' despite the fact that Naruto constantly messed with Kid Flash it wasn't that he disliked the speedster. No, he had discovered something called Tropes and Idioms and on the contrary it didn't ruin his life. He needed to do something during the hours where he literally had nothing to do and as such, realizing the team fit several definitions of teams he decided to dub Kid Flash the Buttmonkey and M'gnn, due to a lack of knowledge on the girl was obviously the chick until more about her was revealed. And before Naruto could decide for the others that's when the cookies kicked in.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when Superboy dropped out of the bottom of the ship and landed on the ground. For a brief moment Naruto drifted back into complete clarity and wondered just what the hell his team's definition of covert mission was as someone with super strength, dropping down to the ground and causing a tremor on impact was not cover.

Aqualad was informed to rendezvous with the group through Robin's GPS to which he reply with a roger as he began climbing up a cliff wall towards the island's jungle. The group silently continued through the forest.

Robin was easily jumping from branch to branch, grabbing them and using them to spin around and jump to the next branch. In a single leap, Superboy lands next to Naruto. Kid Flash was running across the forest making sure to stick to the shadows and not getting to far ahead of the others. Donna stuck to the middle as she was a combat type and didn't have abilities beyond basic tracking which was thought to her by the Amazons while Naruto left from tree to tree using chakra to stick and propel himself along with Miss Martian flying in the back, taking up the rear. Both of them taking up a form where they weren't visible in sight. She is invisible so that no one can see her.

"I got two groups up ahead.'' Robin said as a holographic image appeared on his wrist device. Suddenly the area was filled with shouts and gun fire.

Two groups were firing at each other in the dense jungle. One group was wearing deep red robes and hoods covering their faces while the others were wearing civilian clothes with their leader being a muscular man wearing a black and white mask. Kid Flash was sprinting to his designation until he slipped on a rock and stumbled over. "Oh crap." He said as he hit the ground and tumbled down the sandy hill.

Naruto and the others watched as the enemy was engaging into a gun fight and Robin was about to raise his hand for the signal but then cursed as he saw his friend tumble down towards the enemy's location. "Smooth move Wally." Robin muttered.

As the goons fired at each other, they stopped as they heard grunting and tumbling and then Kid Flash landed in front of the surprised Masked Man. ''_Told him not to fuck up!''_ Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Um…whoops?" He said until the masked man aimed his sub machine gun at the speedster and fired, forcing Kid Flash to flipped back on his feet and evade the bullets while sprinting passed the red hooded figures who also fired at him.

A multitude of Narutos exited from the bushes and trees, confusing the factions and causing over chaos. This confusion was not helped by the fact that every Naruto shot exploded in a plume of smoke adding to the armed men's confusion. ''I'll go low you head high!'' Naruto shouted to Donna who nodded and took to the air. Using the replacement Jutsu and sending one of the armed men into a tree Naruto charged forward, ramming his shoulder into the back of the Luchador's leg as Donna closed fist connected with his face resulting in the man flying several yards and crashing through several trees resulting in the both of them winching.

''Too much?'' Donna asked as Naruto snorted.

''I'll be surprised if he's alive.'' he remarked as several gunmen fired on them, only for Donna to whiz right in front of the blond and used her gauntlets to reflect the bullets back into the arm or legs of the gunmen.

''Saved your life,'' Donna said with a grin only for Naruto's arm to shoot out and pulled her down as a bullet etched itself into the tree where Donna's head was seconds ago.

''I think we're even.'' he said with a smirk a she jumped back into the fray. A few minutes later the armed men were rendered unconscious and tied up with the rope Naruto happened to have on him.

''By the way...thank you Walter. Thank you for adding more fuel to the fire which allows my observations justification.''

"Hey it's not my fault this island isn't Kid Flash friendly. I'm not psychic." He emphasized poking his brain while the sounds punching and grunting could be heard and three of the red hooded figures tumbled next to a tree while the fourth one was slammed into it. Robin landed in front of the downed goon as did Miss Martian while KF looked at them and back at Naruto.

"Well only two you are anyway." He finished.

"For a speedster you would think you would be graceful. Though no...that does not appear to be the case. " Naruto finished while Superboy and Aqualad appeared with Bane and the other goons that tried to escape. ''And fine, I'll stop messing you...until you screw up.'' Naruto quickly added as he knew KF was going to get on his case for cracking jokes.

With everyone gathered together Robin voiced his observation."These guys in the red hood are members who belong to the Cult of the Kobra. A group of extremists and the other guy is Bane. I'm betting that Kobra took over their operations and are the reason why the Venom isn't being exported off of the island." Robin hypothesized.

"I am sure that Batman would have mentioned it if there was a dangerous extremist running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad replied to the ever changing young blond haired boy.

"Agreed. And since there's no love loss between the cultist and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin added to his friend's statement.

"We get it! Kobra wanted super cultists,Mystery solved,radio bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't _on_ Venom, Kobra's hording this stuff."Robin interrupted."We don't leave. Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?"Kid Flash questioned, putting emphasis on you and challenging Robin's thought process.

"This team needs a leader...'' Robin countered.

''And that's you!'' Kid Flash once more challenged Robin, jabbing his finger into his friend's chest. ''Dude you're a thirteen year old kid that ducked down on us without a word.''

Robin though, laughed in Kid Flashes face, ''...And you're a mature fifteen?'' picking up on Wally's thought process and the assumption the speedster would make a better leader. "You blew our cover first chance you got! ''

The others merely moved to the side lines, wanting no part of this little squabble. Miss Martian and Naruto sat on a log as the rather massaged his temple and exhaled lightly. ''Don't you want to lead?'' she asked him as she noticed the blond seized up.

''I...'' he paused, his feelings of sadness, remorse, and failure rolled off him in droves which made Miss Martian recoil slightly.

''I...I'm sorry...'' she stammered. ''If you don't want to talk about it...''

''I...don't...'' he whispered, though loud enough for M'gnn to hear. He decided they spent enough time screwing around and went to go break up the argument.

''You don't even have super powers!"Kid Flash continued.

"Neither does Batman!"Robin called angrily.

"Duh,You're not Batman."

"C-Closest thing we've got!"

''We don't have time for the pissing contest fellas.'' Naruto intervened before tension got to high.

At this, a, pained, laugh came from the captured luchador before he spoke to Naruto.

"Such clever niños!" The Luchador laughed."But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory, Via my secret entrance." The Luchador spoke, s mirk showing on his face underneath of his mask.

"Hey girl, looks like you're up.'' Donna suggested to Miss Martian who nodded and went over where the Luchador was held. Pressing her hands to her temples, Miss Martian's eyes scrunched together before she shook her head.

"There _is_ a secret tunnel." Miss Martian confirmed before continuing,"But he's also hiding something..."

"Uh-Uh-Uh, Chika. Bane is not that easy." The, now named, Bane, spoke, the smirk still on his face before Miss Martian once again shook her head, opening her eyes and placing her hands at her sides.

"I can't find out what it is- He's reciting football scores in Español. This could take awhile."

"It's not that hard." Bane spoke, a smirk growing wider,."The enemy of the enemy is my friend." Aqualad looked down at this before nodding to his teammates, albeit reluctantly.

The white haired Atlantean spoke to the team of Young Justice, before Naruto stepped forward. ''Wait I have an idea. Let me see if I can keep his consciousness busy while Miss Martian draws the information from his mind.''

Bane on the other hand scoffs and smirks at the blonde. "Do your worse Punta!''

Gathering chakra in two fingers Naruto inhaled through his nose and exhaled. He closes his eyes just as he jabs Bane in the forehead and the world around him began to change and morph into something else. The two of them were now in knee length water in an undisclosed location in front of a cage. ''I don't know what you did Nino but you were a fool freeing me!'' Bane confidently remarked as he charged Naruto, only to find himself falling face first into the water. ''What the...''

''My mind...my rules; here I am God and you are an ant.'' he remarked as a malevolent red energy radiated from the cage. Appearing out of the darkness were two large, demonic crimson slits which was followed by a multitude of large teeth. ''You learn quite a few interesting things during the course of one's life. Like for instance, if this creature here eats you while you're in my mind the end result doesn't kill you, but leaves you a mindless vegetable. So tell me Bane...is it worth it?''

''You're bluffing Nino. You hero types don't do stuff like this.''

**''Yeah well...we aren't like the rest of those heroes type.'' **an ominous voice spoke up from behind Bane. Eyes as red and as intense as the beast behind the cage, but human. **''The way we see it. We would be doing the world a service killing scum like you.'' **

Back outside in the waking world Miss Martian got the information she needed. ''The Factory's location is North East of Here. The tunnel's entrance is near a cliff that is connected to an abandoned mining mill.''

''Good...we have what we need then.'' Naruto remarked as he removed his fingers. His tone was cold and just plain eery.

''A-Are we just going to leave them here?'' Miss Martian asked as Naruto promptly answered her question.

''We're on a mission. We'll worry about them on our way off the island.''

The factory is northeast from here and there is a secret entrance near a cliff that is connected to an abandoned mining tunnel. Let's head out.""Wait. You just can't leave us here." Bane growled out as Naruto looked back at him.

"Sure we can but don't worry you'll have a nice comfortable cell waiting for you once this is over." Naruto stated as they walked away from the cursing masked man.

"Dude if my mom were here, she'd be washing his mouth out with ten bars of soap. He's already at curse word number 10. Make that 11." Wally stated as they made it to the edge of a cliff and saw the factory. Robin crouches down and pulls out his binoculars, zooming in as he saw a group of Kobra members transporting two crates with a fork lift.

"Look at all that product. And Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects.''

'Then we need to identify that buyer.'' Aqualad suggested.

''Just what I was thinking.'' Kid Flash added.

''Yeah...you're the thinker.'' Robin mocked Kid Flash before moving away from the cliff side.

''Sarcasm? Dude...a real leader would focus on getting answers.'' the speedster added as Donna and Superboy finished removing the boulder that was blocking the entrance to the mine tunnels and the factory.

''No dice on communication.'' Naruto said as he put away his communication device. ''They must be jamming radio frequencies. We're going to need and to find the communications tower in the factory and reactivate the radio transmission."

The group made their way into the factory and saw very few guards in the area or security cameras. Like before Robin had disappeared, resumely to go get entail. ''Damnit Rob...'' Naruto sighed upon seeing he was no where in sight.

''Wait here...I'll go get the entail faster then entail.''

''Wait Kid...'' before Aqualad could finish KF was gone.

Upon hearing some noise the rest of them dove behind some boxes.

''It's a massive shipment!" Aqualad pointed out as several workers were moving crates using forklifts and such.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Superboy added.

"Maybe... Freshness counts...?" Miss Martian suggested as Naruto rose an eyebrow and Donna shook her head.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy spoke before said flying craft ever actually made itself known to the others.

''Hey Megan can you mind link all of us? I want to take a closer look and if we move in a large group that increases our chances of being spotted.''

''Okay...give me a second.'' she said as Naruto continued on ahead. Under the invisibility of the of the academy jutsu.

A cargo helicopter landed in front of the assembled cult. The ramp came down and out of the helicopter came Sportsmaster. The villain walked up towards the leader of the extreme cultist. "Lord Kobra." greeted Sportsmaster.

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready," Kobra responded.

Shimmer stepped forward holding a box. She opened it up revealing eight vials with a blue-purple chemical substance inside. Sportsmaster picked up a vial and examined it thoroughly.

"The new Cobra venom?" The sports-themed villain asked Kobra who nodded and gestured to the ten foot tall muscular giant standing behind him.

"A complete success. Your friends will not be disappointed." He stated while the man had a gleeful expression in his eyes.

"This is a game changer. Finally we can go Mono y Mono with the Justice League," said Sportsmaster.

The image being seen through Naruto's eyes were being sent to the others. The image of Kobra, the the buyer was a tall man that easily towered over the others. His eyes were red, with black rings around the along with high cheek bones and coupled with his muscular build, he is an intimidating figure. His skin shade was that of a greyish tint and on his head was a snake-like hood with a red cape. The rest of his facial features included two sharp fangs and orange eyes. He was black pants that were attached with a yellow belt that featured a snake symbol for the buckle. He also wore what seems like armored red boots that reached up to his kneecaps with padded red gloves that covered most of his forearm. The gloves were primarily red, but had a yellow streak encircling each end. On the back of his hand, the gloves have small yellow "eyes" and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove—very much like the fangs of his hood. Altogether, his clothing gives him several snake features.

The other man, Sportsmaster was also tall and strongly-built man, cutting an intimidating figure. He had short, blond hair but his face could not be seen as it was covered by a hockey mask, which only revealed his brown eyes. He wore what seems like a sleeveless blue muscle shirt, with a collar that covered some of his neck and on his arms were elbow pads on both arms and fingerless gloves. On his left arm, he had metal plates attached that act very much like armor along with black pants with pockets that hold his weapons, a belt that had the same appearance of Robin's utility belt.

While this was going on Robin was reporting the group his findings. Apparently the old formula had been upgraded into a new mix with the aid of the Blockbuster Formula from Cadmus. It was quickly concluded that someone from Kobra snuck into Cadmus lab and stole the samples or the buyer might happen to be the supplier.

Appearing out of the helicopter was another gentleman. He wore black cargo pants and a black shirt, but on his arm was some sort of odd metallic device that went from his right shoulder to his fingers. The device were colors of silver and blue with a green digital window on it that was running some sort of diagnostic. The young man was an assuming one, short, about 5'3 with hair dyed silver and brown eyes. ''Hopefully this shipment will be done soon. My master is growing impatient waiting for his cut of the goods.''

''Your master will get his cut as promised.'' Kobra remarked, narrowing his eyes at the short person. Such an unassuming person really needed to learn his place.

''A general is nothing without his army. The process of which was used for weapon sacrifice is way too costly to replicate. All we need is some muscle to bare the brought of the assault as the rest of the weapons are completed. Project one or two are up and running, but we need the samples to begin project three.''

''Project...Two?'' the image of that blonde hair earth user came to Naruto's mind. In fact the whole discussion was causing Naruto think back to his situation and him realizing there were probably other innocent people being forced into experiments. _''This thing with Sportsmaster and the venom is one thing, but we can't let them infect innocent people or continue their experiments.''_

_''So we burn this place down right?''_

Naruto sighed, ''_I can't believe I'm saying this...but I agree with Wally. I can understand if you guys want to pull out and I'll take full responsibility for...''_

_''Are you kidding? We're a team. If one of us go then all of us go._'' Donna cut him off.

_''Yeah man, we have your back._'' Robin added.

One by one the others agreed. ''Everyone...thank you.'' Naruto thought as they all jumped into the fray and used the element of surprise to establish their advantage. Numerous Kobra soldiers were taken out before they could react.

Superboy and Mammoth were going hand to hand. Both of them were trying to overpower the other which gave Naruto the opening to crash his knee into Mammoth's head, causing him to stumbled back in pain as Superboy shoulder tackled the hell out of him into a boiler making steam escape from it while he goes after him.

Naruto was about to follow when he dodged under the ray beam of the gloved youth. ''Aah...so looks like we meet at last ninja boy.''

''Who are you?'' Naruto demanded, narrowing his eyes and pulling out two kunai from his leg pouch.

''It's a secret I'm afraid.'' the silver haired boy remarked as a discharge from it took the form of a ball which was launched at the blond. Naruto slid under the violet-blue-silverish ball which exploded in a discharge with enough force to knock him off his feet. Rolling and quickly recovering Naruto charged forward and threw a punch at the silver haired boy only to meet with a barrier. ''Sorry...but it's way too early for you and me to play.'' he sung as a bright discharge from the glove blinded Naruto, allowing for the silver haired youth to slip away.

The others meanwhile had their hands filled as well. Kid Flash dashed around the area smacking down the goons he passes while Aqualad was creating a water shield with the use of one of his water bearers and using the other to fire water bullets at the others.

Megan, who was still invisible sent the ones that were swarming in flying in different directions. Sportsmaster saw the distortion in the air and narrowed his eyes at it. He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a retractable Javelin. With a heave, he throws it at the female Martian. Megan turned her head and her eyes widened as the projectile ascended towards her torso. She let out a gasp as when Donna had popped up and yanked her out of the way of the projectile which landed and exploded. Before either of them could attack Sportsmaster or Kobra they were blasted by the silver haired youth. Using his armored arm the silver haired youth began levitating several large shipments worth of Venom which he launched at Superboy, sending him flying into a wall.

Aqualad whipped a few soldiers with water. _'We need to regroup, Kid clear a path.'_

Recovering, Donna scooped up Miss Martian as Naruto covered her. More soldiers showed up, firing at them to which the blond formed a multitude of clones to cover them as the group all retreated back to the janitor's closet and through Bane's secret entrance. Superboy slammed it shut and they started running down the cave, but the door didn't hold Mammoth for that long.

"Superboy, the support beams!" shouted Aqualad.

Superboy punched the support beams and the cave collapsed behind them.

Aqualad cracked a few glow sticks."How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" asked Robin to himself.

"With the exception of Naruto you do have the most experienced, but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, you roles are more…defined. You do not need to talk. But this team is new, and a leader must be clear and explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play a part in an unknown plan," said Aqualad.

"And so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" shouted Robin who punched the wall in frustration and realized something. ''Who am I kidding? I'm not fit to lead the team yet.''

''If not then who?'' Naruto asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

''Why not you yourself Naruto?'' Aqualad spoke up. ''You worked with a team for years. You've also been able to keep a cool head through all of this and came up with some good suggestions. You're the perfect person for the job.''

"Hello Megan.'' she lightly thumped herself in the head. ''It's so obvious," she added.

''What? We're going to let Ninja boy lead us? No way...he's only been here for like what, a few weeks? Can we be sure he's up to it.'' Kid Flas began protesting the choice.

"Wally, come on! If not him then who else?'' Robin asked as Naruto sighed.

''This really is turning out to be a messed up day, but once again I agree with Wally-world over there.''

''And if you think...'' KF started before processing what Naruto said. ''Wait...what?''

''I've only been here for a few weeks so everyday I'm learning about new heroes, villains, and stuff like that every day. Not to mention last weeks incident,'' he added as he thought back to the Twister incident. ''Without a thought I abandoned you guys and as a result you all could have been hurt if I wasn't capable of taking on the enemy I fought, so thank you for your confidence but I'm not fit to lead you guys either.'' he then turned to Aqualad. ''We need someone who is focused, intelligent, and can bare the responsibility without having some outside issues infecting the tough choices that need to be made. ''

''Well Kal? What do you say?'' Robin asked him.

"Then I accept the burden." Aqualad walked up to Robin and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Until a time where you or someone better suited is fit to lead and lift the position from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded in agreement.

"All right, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island," said Aqualad.

"Funny, I had the same thought," remarked Robin.

Elsewhere with Sportsmaster and Kobra the former was trying to start the helicopter, to no avail.

"Sabotage..." he said. "Robin?"

"Undoubtedly. Find the problem, fix it." Kobra ordered one of the guards.

"Master, shall we send search parties after the intruders?" another one asked.

"Don't be absurd, they'll come to us."

''This isn't going to be easy. Project X is with them.'' he stated as Sportsmaster eyes widened in alarm. ''Why did you not alert me before?''

''He is hardly a threat in his current condition. At least until he unlocks that Killer's instinct.''

The teens, now with a proper leader, raced down the cave to the exit.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier, but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." Robin explained to the group.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom." Said KF. "That took some major nerdage."

"Guys, the helicopter's running again." Superboy alerted them.

"Kid, we need you and Naruto to get down there and stall them." Said Aqualad.

"You got it!" KF placed on his goggles and raced off, ramming into numerous guards and sending them sprawling to the ground.

''Let's rock!'' out of habit Naruto created the ram seal as dozens of Naruto clones popped into existence and rained down upon the guards who were blasting one out of one from the sky but were quickly being overwhelmed.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered some of the guards who stopped firing and began loading the shipment.

Superboy jumped down and landed in a crater. "Go again?" he taunted Mammoth. Mammoth charged at him but was pushed away by a powerful stream of water, courtesy of Aqualad. "Sorry, not the plan."

Superboy prepared to punch the helicopter, but Sportsmaster reappeared and began shooting Superboy with a plasma gun. Miss Martian tried to sneak up behind him, but he was far too aware of her presence. He jumped up and grabbed her from behind just as she tackled him. He held her around the neck and continued shooting Superboy.

''Hang on Meg! I got your back!'' Donna shouted and began flying towards them only to take notice of a beam out of her eye and used her bracelets to block the beam, but the concussive first sent her to the ground.

''Act three is setting in and that's when the heroes usually get their ass-pull of a win. Well gents, looks like we'll have to conclude business another time.'' he remarked as he began retreating levitating several shipments telepathically with his mechanical device.

''We had a deal!'' Sportsmaster shouted to the youth as Miss Martian continued struggling against his hold.

''Considered our contract...terminated.'' the youth said as he pressed a few buttons on the device and disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto continued fighting off guards while Aqualad dealt with Mammoth. KF whizzed by a guard and grabbed his mask. "Souvenir!" he exclaimed.

Robin threw a bolas at Shimmer and she fell to the ground. "I know you hate getting your hands dirty."

"True. But sometimes, even a God must stoop to conquer." Kobra took off his hood, ready to face Robin.

Robin rushed up to knee him in the face, but Kobra grabbed his knee. Robin tried to sweep his feet and kick him in the face, but Kobra was far too skilled.

Kobra had thrown him to the ground and held him down with his foot. Robin struggled to get up.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." He said in annoyance only for Naruto to pop out of nowhere and smashed him in the chest with a Haymaker sending him flying back.

''Funny...last I heard Gods don't bleed.'' the blond taunted as Kobra used his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"Another time then." Kobra backed up into the forest and disappeared.

With Kobra gone there was only Sportsmaster who had hurled Miss Martian towards the others as he ran to the front of the helicopter and closed the hatch. With the engine running and craft taking to the air. Unfortunately for him his escape was cut short as Miss Martian captured was planned, which allowed her to plant a bomb on the copter. Once activated the blazing chopper crashed into the factory causing a huge explosion. Of course, Sportsmaster had the precognitive ability to jumped out of the burning craft with a parachute before the vehicle met its end.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Robin informed Aqualad. "Automatically making you the guy to explain this mess to Batman. Haha!"

"You're mission was to observe and report only yet you all seemed fit to solve the issue yourselves." Batman stated in a calm yet harsh tone as he glared at Aqualad whose expression remained calm and stoic as he and the other were in their civilian clothes. "You will each get an evaluation report on the mistakes made but until then… good job." Batman replied surprising them all. ''No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy, thus how you react to the unforeseen determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character.''

With that said they were all dismissed.

''Hey Megan...can we talk?'' Naruto called out to the red-head causing her to stop in mid-stride and eyes widened.

''Come on boys...don't be nosy.'' Donna informed the others as she ushered the rest of them on, going as far as using her super strength on a nosy Kid Flash who was concerned that the blond was going to win over favor with Miss Martian.

''S-Something you need?'' she asked, rubbing her right arm using her left one behind her back as she glanced at the floor and going as far as using her shape shifting to prevent herself from blushing.

''About before...when you suggested about me being leader and my reaction. I'm sorry...''

''N-No!'' she began rather flustered. ''It's my fault...I shouldn't have asked and if you wanted to be leader you would have brought it up...''

''Megan...''

''...and I think you would make a great leader, not that you should be if you don't want to, but you totally could...''

''Megan...'' Naruto tried again a little louder but the Martian continued rambling on.

''...if you chose to and I wouldn't mind working under you...''

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that and began to snicker.

''...oh no that totally came out wrong! Come on Megan...hush before you embarrassed yourself more.'' she chided herself. Naruto continued snickering which soon evolved into full blown laughter which confused her.

''I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to laugh at you.'' he said as he folded his arms. ''I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't feel bad because of my reaction. I think you know how I feel about being out of place and sometimes there are some things that are going to take me time to...open up about.''

''I totally understand. So uum...'' she wasn't sure what to say.

''So yeah...well, that was it.'' he awkwardly remarked and rubbed the back of his head.

''Well...later then.'' she said with an awkward wave.

''Yeah...later.'' he finished as they both began making their ways to their rooms.

0000000  
>Chapter End<br>000000

So yeah, I hope my explanation for why Naruto isn't the leader clears things up. Between the whole, it's Naruto but his personality, look, and skill set is completely different fics, the almost canon but some added lines and altered actions for Naruto fics, the Naruto is made leader fics, or is some murderous mercenary/crazy thief like most Teen Titans/DC/Justice League Fics I'm going a different route.

While yes I do tend to follow the canon rethread fics I do converge after a certain point. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this and are excited about the other plot lines and stuff I've been teasing.


	4. Schooled!

Naruto of Justice  
>0<p>

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was a normal day at the base. Wally and Aqualad started playing air hockey and the others were going about their business when Superboy returned from Metropolis.

"Hi Superboy, how was Metropolis?" M'gann greeted him with a friendly smile.

Superboy ignored them, walking right through the digital air hockey table.

"Ready for training?" The teens looked down one hallway and saw Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" M'gann ran over and hugged her uncle.

"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and see how you are adjusting."

"A few bumps, but I'm learning!" she eagerly replied.

"That's all I can ask."

Superboy began leaving. "Stick around." Superboy stopped, turned and crossed his arms. "Class is in session." Black Canary stepped onto the arena floor as it lit up. She turned to the teens, with Superboy standing alone on the other side of the floor. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll be throwing a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors," Black Canary took off her jacket, wincing at the pain caused by her arm, "and my own bruises." She said rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" asked M'gann.

"The job." She threw her jacket aside. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here! Yeah!" Wally stuck his hand into the air, finishing off his banana and tossing it away. He walked up to Canary. "After this, I'll show you some of my moves."

Canary swiftly punched Wally, who stuck his arm out to block her. She quickly turned around and swept Wally's legs, making him fall to the ground. The same grading system showed up for Wally, showing a fail instead of pass.

"Ow…that hurt." He muttered.

"Good block." Canary helped Wally up. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" joked Robin.

"Dude!" Kid Flash explained, embarrassed.

''Way to go Banana peal.'' Naruto added with a snicker.

"He allowed me to take control of the battle."

"Oh please."

Canary looked over to Superboy.

"With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time." Superboy reacted dismissively.

"Prove it."

Superboy walked up to Canary as Wally backed away from the pair. They both took a stance and Superboy punched. Canary easily dodged his attack to the side and grabbed his arm, flipping him across the arena.

Robin immediately pointed and laughed at Superboy. Aqualad quickly nudged Robin who covered his mouth, to quell his continuing laughter.

Superboy got up, the anger evident on his face. "You're angry, good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" Canary was cut off when Superboy charged at her. She jumped over him and crouched when she landed, sweeping his legs. Robin laughed a little again.

Canary held out her hand to help Superboy up. "That's it! I'm done!" He smacked her hand away.

"Training is mandatory."

Batman interrupted them with a video call. _"Batman to the Cave. 5 hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more power with each combatant."_

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash asked.

_"In the end it took four hours and eight Leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android."_

"An android? Who made it?" asked Robin.

_"We're not sure."_ Replied Batman.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Said Manhunter.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Said Aqualad.

"So we all thought, or hoped." Said Canary.

"To make certain this threat is pe_rmanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR labs in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion if Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into two undercover team to safeguard the real trucks."_

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash cried out.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy angrily asked.

_"You had something better to do?"_

Superboy didn't respond.

"Coordinates received, we're on our way." Said Aqualad. The teens left to get ready.

Canary stopped Superboy. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

The Team met up with the League where the six trucks were being loaded. The team was stationed behind some bushes and trees, each mounted on their own motorcycle.

The trucks split off into two different directions of the highway. Aqualad, KF and Megan split off in one direction and Robin, Superboy and Naruto split off in the other.

"Hey, if dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? So instead of things going wrong, they go right," said Robin.

''Hey, I might not have been the brightest student back in the day, but even I'm getting annoyed at you're butchering of language. Stop that.'' Naruto remarked.

Superboy said nothing. "Clearly he's not feelings the aster. What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Canary, I mean what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength?" he finally spoke.

"I used to think all I need was super cool jutsu and power to become the best. I learned the hard way, many, many times that it takes more then power to become a great combatant, especially if you plan on becoming a leader.''

''Funny, considering what you are.''

''What'd you say?'' Naruto angrily responded.

''Come on guys cool it.'' Robin stepped in, diffusing the situation. ''In a way he's right. Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way." Said Robin. "Same with Batman and well, me."

Superboy ignored them and sped up to the truck.

''What the hell is his problem with me?'' Naruto asked in an angry huff.

''Just give him some time. I mean it must be difficult...his situation.''

All of a sudden a swarm of flying robot monkeys came out of nowhere and attacked the truck.

_"Robin! Our truck's being attacked!"_ cried Aqualad via the radio.

"Yeah, kinda figured." he replied.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweak style." Robin pressed a button on his motorcycle as the back half separated into a hovering gun turret. "Hey, switch your ride to battle mode."

"Don't need it." Superboy jumped off his bike and onto the truck. His bike turned and rolled to Naruto and Robin. Robin jumped off his bike as Superboy's knocked it away while Naruto easily swerved to avoid it. Leaping up the blond created a kagebunshin to take control of it.

Robin pulled out his cable and got on the truck. Robin kicked some monkeys off the truck while his turret shot at some. The monkeys easily got rid of the turret while Superboy tried his best to fight off the little creatures. Just as he ripped one in half, it shot lasers near his eyes, blinding him, making him unable to do anything to stop the monkeys from grabbing him and lifting him into the air, dropping him onto the road as the truck continued.

Naruto placed his fingers into a cross as he created dozens of clones. They began intermixing with the swarm of monkeys, pushing them back. Robin climbed up to the roof and pulled out two batons just as Superboy jumped onto the truck from several feet away.

Naruto saw two monkeys head for the tires and threw shurikens at them. ''They're heading for the tires!'' he shouted as more of the buggers suddenly appeared as they began swarming him. Robin quickly understood what she meant and told the driver to get out. Robin grabbed him and jumped into the crop field as the truck turned and rolled.

The monkeys burst out of the back of the truck carrying the container of Amazo parts. Superboy got out of the truck rubble and saw the monkeys leaving. Superboy immediately jumped to go after them.

"Superboy!" cried Robin. Superboy didn't hear him and kept chasing the monkeys.

_"Aqualad to Robin, we lost our cargo, did you-"_

"It's gone. And so is Superboy." Said Robin.

_"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position, We can help you."_

"I don't need help, don't want any!" Superboy said as his feed was soon cut.

_"Superboy?"_ asked Aqualad.

"I think he ditched his comm." Robin stated.

"Super! Now we can't even track him." Kid Flash exclaimed.

_"He's out of my telepathic range."_ M'gann informed them. _"This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, he seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"_

"Tornado always told us to handle our problems on our own. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled." Aqualad replied.

"Well that's a great plan, except for the fact that we don't know where to look!" cried out Kid Flash.

"Maybe we do." Robin walked over to one of the monkeys and inserted his computer cable into its back. "We'd heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked, so how did these monkeys know exactly which truck to target?" His computer interface popped up with a map showing their location. "Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkey's can track their signal, which means I can track theirs with the one I captured. Looks like the parts are converging on…Gotham City." He said with a worried look.

_"That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_

''I'll go on ahead. I might be able to cover some distance.'' Naruto remarked as he shot off ahead.

Superboy jumped onto the cart of a moving train where he saw the monkeys take the Amazo containers. He ripped a hole in the roof and jumped down. He instantly heard monkey laughter as he saw them crowded on one side by a scrawny little man.

"Oh, hello." He said.

"You? You're Ivo?" laughed Superboy. "I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." replied Superboy with some resentment.

"If you say so. Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" The monkeys jumped to attack Superboy, who easily smashed them all to pieces.

"Oh and after all that trouble I went to to find an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I." Ivo turned away as Superboy dealt with the remainder of the monkeys.

"Access Captain Atom." Superboy was suddenly shot back with a yellow beam.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.'s don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo would suit you."

"Give me your best shot." Said Superboy

"Please, my android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?"

Superboy suddenly charged, clearly enraged, and tried to punch Amazo, who easily blocked each of his strikes.

"Oh did I strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

Amazo swiftly punched Superboy and sent him flying across the cart. "Access Black Canary." Amazo opened his mouth and let out a glass-shattering cry. Superboy covered his ears and was blown away. "Access Flash." Amazo sped up to Superboy and lay out a swift assault of punches.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing any justice to the big S are you?"

Superboy punched Amazo again. "Martian Manhunter." Amazo suddenly went intangible, throwing off Superboy as he punched him through the wall and into a bulldozer strapped to the train. "Superman." Amazo lifted Superboy up and punched him, sending him flying straight into a school building.

Amazo looked at his master. "Finish him, priority Alpha." Amazo flew off after Superboy.

_''His scent is getting strong. I think I'm getting close.'' _Naruto spoke over the feed.

KF suddenly caught up with Robin.

"Hey, you changed too?" Robin asked.

"You kidding? I feel naked in my civie clothes. You still tracking the signal?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." Robin brought up his computer interface and checked the signal's movement. "Wait, what the…? They're at my school!"

_"I'm there. Smashed windows with sounds of chaos. Going on ahead.'' _he said as he arrived just in time to see Amazo about to finish off Superboy. Naruto shot forward and rammed into the android. In hindsight ramming your body into a machine does not work unless you're in vulnerable. ''**Accessing Captain Atom!'**' the machine said as his fired a burst of radiation at Naruto sending him flying across the gym. His chest burnt black, Naruto clutched in pain as he looked up at the machine. ** ''Accessing Superman!'' **Amazon rammed his fist where Naruto was, only for him to be sped away by Kid Flash.

''Dude! Save your life! I totally own you now.'' KF boasted.

_''Aah crap.'' _Naruto muttered before he was let go by the speedster.

Robin arrived not too much later, throwing some birdarangs at Amazo. **"Accessing Martian Manhunter."** The projectile went right through him and exploded when it hit the wall behind him. **"Accessing Red Tornado."** Amazo became surrounded by Red's red wind and blew the teen across the entire gym.

Amazo turned to Kid Flash. "**Accessing Captain Atom."** He held up his hand to shoot KF, but he easily sped away behind the bleachers. He zoomed around to get Amazo from behind. **"Access Black Canary." **Amazo let out a cry at KF sending him into the floor.

**"Accessing Superman.**" Superboy tried to punch Amazo, but he easily blocked it and punched Superboy into the bleachers. **"Accessing Martian Manhunter."** Robin tried to throw a projectile again but Amazo stretched his arms, destroying them.

''Alright fucker. Let's see how you like this.'' Naruto formed several dozen shadow doppelgangers. They rushed him by the three and fours, drawing away its attention as Naruto used the time to prep up a chidori. After a minute he charged at it, attempted to short circuit it. '**'Accessing Martian Manhunter.'' **Naruto went right through it.** ''Accessing Superman!'' **Heat vision soon burned through the upper right portion of Naruto's chest, resulting in him crying out in pain. It was about to fire again when all of a sudden a green arrow was shot out of nowhere. Amazo saw this. **"Accessing Martian Manhunter."** He turned intangible to avoid the arrow, allowing time for Naruto to recover and moved out of the way.

**"Accessing Black Canary." **Superboy charged at Amazo from behind, but he easily flipped him into the bleachers similar to how the real Canary had done so earlier that day.

Robin threw his projectile and Naruto threw a pair of shuriken at Amazo who easily dodged the attack. **"Accessing Superman.**" His eyes lit up as he fired his heat vision at the pair. Kid Flash suddenly zoomed in and moved them all safely behind the bleachers.

Superboy dug himself out of the bleachers and looked at the gym, his eyes drifting over to the beaten forms of his teammates.

"Oh, yawn." Superboy looked over to Ivo. "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point, you're all such poor copies of the originals."

"So everyone keeps saying. IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" Superboy leapt to the bleachers Ivo sat on and punched them, Ivo having moved out of the way just in time. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

Superboy's shouting immediately alerted the others, as the sat up from their spot.

"Great, he's gone ballistic again." Kid Flash remarked.

"Maybe not." Robin observed.

"Amazo, protect your master, priority Alpha!" Ivo jumped off the bleachers as Superboy punched the bleachers again.

**"Accessing Captain Atom."** Amazo shot Superboy as Ivo was preparing to escape via his monkeys.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin knocked Ivo to the ground.

"Oh oh! I do!" KF zoomed across the gym floor.

**"Accessing Superman."** Amazo slammed his foot into the ground, sending a fissure that threw off KF into the bleachers. He was suddenly ambushed by Naruto and several of his clones. ''Let's see how you deal with several different tactics.'' Naruto remarked as he instructed each of his clones to do a different attack to confuse the machine. **''Accessing Captain Atom!''** the machine attempted to liquidfy Wally only for Naruto to push him out of the way, being blasted again and rendering him immobile on the floor.

Ivo tried to get away with his monkeys again, but a double Rasengan from Naruto shredded them to pieces. ''I suggest you don't move or end up like your toys.'' he threatened.

Robin threw another projectile at Amazo. **"Accessing Martian Manhunter." **Amazo avoided the projectile. Superboy appeared right in front of him and moved his fist into Amazo's head. **"Accessing Superman."** Amazo lost his intangibility as his head reformed around Superboy's fist.

It only took a few seconds for Amazo's head to explode, and his body to fall over.

"Help me disassemble him. Now!" cried Robin, running over to Amazo's body.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Said KF.

"Don't take any chances!" Aqualad and Miss Martian suddenly arrived.

''Finally,'' Naruto remarked before he collapsed from his injury. Miss Martian flew over to Naruto and helped him.

"Naruto, are you all right?" she asked tenderly.

"Fine, its just my chest and my pride, mainly mine pride." He said giving her a tender look before turning to Kid Flash and saying. ''Consider us even Banana head.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" asked KF.

Everyone scanned the gym, but there was no sign of him. "Wherever he is, he's long gone now." Said Naruto. "Let's get these parts to the Star labs and go home."

Back at the Hall of Justice. "The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star labs." Aqualad said, finishing delivering the team's mission report. "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech, it's arguable that he's more dangerous than before."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Said Canary.

"But we understand that your mission encountered…other complications." Said Manhunter.

The teens all looked at Superboy, who nervously looked away. He knew going off on his own was wrong.

_"Complications come with the job." Said Batman. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."_

"The whole League?" asked Superboy, hopefully.

_"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads."_

Superboy smiled.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists, because there are some problems that even the League can't handle on our own."

"Please, if we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out the arrow that nearly saved Kid Flash. "Look familiar?"

Batman took the arrow and handed it to Green Arrow.

"You were following us, babysitting! You still don't trust us!" cried Robin.

_"We didn't follow you." _Said Batman.

Green Arrow inspected the arrow and took one out from his quiver.

"The arrow heads are different." he pointed out.

"And that's not your arrow." Said Robin. "But that means…"

"Speedy!" cried out Kid Flash.

"He has our backs." Aqualad added.

"Souvenir!" KF raced over to Green Arrow and took the arrow.

Superboy walked over to Canary. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "I'm ready."

"Good, because I'm here." She said, setting her hand on his shoulder.

Once the team was dismissed M'gann helped Naruto to his room. ''I'm fine,'' he insured her, opening up his shirt a bit to show his healing chest. ''See...''

''I...I see.'' M'gann stammered, looking away as her face flushed. She went to leave only for Naruto to reach out and grab her hand.

''M'gann, wait,_ I need you_.'' he practically purred.

''No...I mean...I'm not ready.' she began panicking in her mind.

''To do me a huge favor and make me some Ramen. Please...'' he pleaded, his eyes going large.

''Is that what you want?'' she remarked before calming down. ''Hello Megan!'' she tapped her forehead. ''Of course that's what you meant.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ''What did you think I meant?'' he asked, apparently clueless by the double meaning of what he said earlier.

''N-Nothing. I'll get right on that Ramen.'' she said as she hastily floated out of there.  
><em><br>'Huh...she's kind of weird, but in a cute sort of way._' he thought as he leaned back on the bed.


	5. Downtime!

Naruto of Justice  
>0<p>

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note

0

Zantanna will be a sister figure more or less in this story. I already have two Naruto x Zantanna stories in the works. So do not ask for any inclusions for this pairing in this story.

0

Story Start

0

When Donna heard about the mission she was of course disappointed on missing it. Then she heard Naruto was injured and of course wanted to do something nice for the blond. Out of all the members on the team she was probably closest to him. He interested her, he was the first male within her age range besides the other members of her team that she had met. He was different, and like her he was from another society, essentially a different man's world, but a different society nonetheless. He was a warrior of valor and with a kind heart and as such she couldn't help but develop a fascination with him and she wasn't the only one.

When Naruto's condition has worsened, which was touch or go and he needed someone to look after him both Donna and M'gann, the latter a bit more eagerly volunteered. Speaking of the ailing blond he couldn't help but get a hankering for something to eat. Despite both girl's assistance that they would help him with whatever he needed he tried to do things on his own or do something for them. They weren't sure if it was part of his charm or he liked playing dumb at times. Mainly the fact that one moment he could be flirting with them and the next he couldn't pick up the obvious hits or how he was effecting them.

With a yawn he walked into the kitchen, lightly rubbing one of his patches. _'Damn robot...damn radiation.' _ he grumbled. He continue don and walked in only to catch an amazing sight. Megan was bending over the fridge, searching for something. Her black shorts clung to her rear end quite nicely. Naruto couldn't help but stare upon the spacious and round treasure. Now that he was looking he couldn't help but notice how large it was. He of course wouldn't bring up the subject, as even he had enough sense that bringing up the nature of one's body to a shape shifter, one that is essentially a teenage girl at that was a bad idea. He groaned, his cock stirring in his pants and the burning sensation of his eyes. _'Wait a minute...burning eye sensation?'_ he hit the counter, rather hard as he dropped to steady himself, apparently starting Megan.

''Aah, Naruto.'' she hastily rushed to his side and helped him up. ''You okay? Why didn't you call for me? I would have come and help you.''

''I'm not helpless you know.'' he whined as he shifted to do his best to hide his problem. Though he couldn't help it as his face starting to turn red.

Megan gasped, ''...you're burning up.'' she said as she felt his bed. ''We need to get you in bed.''

''That's my natural temperature. Its part of my condition, I'm a bit hotter then normal human beings.'' he hastily explained, it wasn't a complete lie as his temperature was higher than most normal human's but he knew that wasn't the only reason for his 'hot' condition.

''Oh, okay.'' she said, pulling back as she started to blush. She could feel some embarrassment coming from Naruto and hints of something of an attraction. Did he reciprocate her feelings on some level?

''Kind of bored of being stuck in my bed. Want to watch some movies or something?'' he suggested.

''Yeah, okay.'' she replied with a smile.

''So what's going on? What did I miss?'' Donna asked as she floated into the kitchen. Donna was wearing a sleeveless black shirt like Naruto with the exception of gold stripes on the bottom and blue jeans. Her hair was in its usual pony tail. Noticing how close Naruto and Megan she took the opportunity to tease them. ''I'm not ruining a private moment am I?'' true, she liked Naruto on some level but Megan was her friend and if the two were into each other she wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize any of their friendships. It didn't mean she wasn't willing to fight if he decided that Naruto was a worthy suitor. While back on Themscryia such relations had long since been phased out of Amazon culture she was no longer on the Amazon Isle and that opened her mind to new things, especially with the revelation she was born in this society in the first.

''No of course not. We're going to watch a movie? Want to join us?'' Naruto would soon come to regret that situation as he found himself sandwich between the two girls during the course of the movie. Any other guy would have been happy and thanking their god in such a situation, but between an Amazon who could bench press him twelve times over and a telepathic martian girl with super strength and shape shifting powers the last thing you wanted to be was your average, horny teenage boy. As they snuggled against them Naruto couldn't help but grow steadily hot. He couldn't help it, and the movie choice that Megan picked wasn't helping matters. Not used to the planet's rating system she picked out a love story with very strong sexual scenes.

''Oh my Mars!'' Megan squealed as the couple on screen began tearing each other's clothes off during a very passionate love scene. It was very raw, sexual and sensuous; so natural that that it was hard to believe this was a written scene. Megan's green skin soon turned tomato red.

''Hera,'' Donna murmured, cocking her head slightly. ''So that's what sex looks like.''

Suddenly both girls let out a cry as beams of fire shot forward from Naruto's eyes and he ended up melting the television. Suffice to say it finally looked like those abilities were finally starting to kick in.


	6. Infiltration

Naruto of Justice  
>0<p>

NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
>Story Start<br>0

The team found themselves resting on the sandy beach of Mount Justice's private beach. Naruto, Megan, Kaldur, Robin, and Donna had brought more than enough swim gear to last them an entire day.

Between the beach umbrellas, towels, volleyball, volleyball net, surf boards, and a small grill they were set. Megan was wearing a yellow bikini top and shorts, Kaldur wore dark blue swim trunks, Robin had on red and blue swim trunks with black shades, Donna wore a red and black striped bikini top as well as red shorts with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and Naruto wore black and orange swim trunks with a red Hawaiian T-shirt.

"We should do this every day." Megan stated with joy.

"...a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said in a solemn tone.

"Oh poor Wally." Megan said since he was back in school at Central City.

"Okay, enough sulking. Time for fun." Naruto remarked as he immediately dove for the water.

"Sounds good to me!" the boy wonder added as he set down his stuff down and took off for the water like Naruto.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto am the Lord of the Beach! Bow before my mighty abs!" Bow before my abs he hammily remarked, striking a pose.

"You hear that team. I think that's a challenge! Let's take him down!" Donna stated as she led the charge.

Donna tackled the blond into the water for a few seconds until they both rose back up with Naruto who had Donna over his shoulder. With a heave he attempted to see her flying, though thanks to Donna's power of flight she merely floated above the water and out of his reach.

"Do you think your petty parlor tricks can defeat the Beach Master?'' Naruto continued with exageratted, macho, bravado.

Megan took this chance to sneak up behind Naruto and jump onto his back, hooking her arms under and around his, essentially putting him in a full nelson. "Got you!" she remarked with a triumph grin.

"Feeble girl! It will take more than a full Nelson to..." Naruto was cut off when he was suddenly knocked off his feet. With a yelp and scream from Miss Martian they went under water. Seconds later a laughing Robin emerged from under water.

"And the Beach Master has been defeated!"

Emerging from the water, both Naruto and Megan rose up. Both their hairs soak and dripping down. "Team up?" he asked as he turned to Megan who nodded.

"Team up." she agreed.

Robin's eyes widened in fear as he suddenly took off.

Donna and Kaldur laughed at the sight until the three came back up with Megan and Naruto somehow finding a stick and tying Robin up like a pig for a campfire roast.

Afterwards they barbequed a couple of burgers and hotdogs from the small grill and played a game of volleyball where Naruto was the referee. Once that was done Aqualad went out in the ocean to do some deep sea swimming while Donna, Megan, Robin and Naruto built some sand castles. "And this one is Robotropolis. I call this one Eggman Land. And this one is Bort's Castle." he said as he finished put the finishing touches on the last sand castle.

"So, you never told us how'd it went." Donna spoke up.

"How'd what went?" he asked as he adjusted a seashell by the balcon.

"Training with Superman," Megan answered as a brief blush came to Naruto's face.

"Fine, everything went fine." he answered upon remembering the reason behind that sudden training session. At least he didn't worry about melting someone's face off. "Whatever happened to mister grumpy?" Naruto didn't think much of where Superboy was that morning.

"He didn't say much, just that he was going out." Donna answered.

Naruto decided to leave it at that. After their fun at the beach, they headed back to the cave once the sun started to set. Once they got back in their regular attire, the Zeta Teleporter flashed and entering the monitor room were Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Artemis."Hey kids." Green Arrow greeted.

"Hey Oli." Robin replied back and noticed Artemis. "Who's she?"

"Artemis." The female Archer greeted and shook his hand. "I'm Green Arrow's niece and new protégé as well as your new teammate." She replied.

Naruto sized the young woman up. She was a bit more on the tan size, but she had blue eyes. He wondered what her nationality was. Either way the olive-toned young woman had long blonde hair done in the style of a pony-tail. She was slender in stature yet had a fairly muscular build and a rather curvaceous frame with a sizable bust.

Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg that were likely filled with assorted tools. Along with a quiver on her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

After Naruto finished sizing her up the Zeta Beam flashed again announcing Kid Flash's name and Wally was running into the monitor room in only yellow swim trunks with red lightning bolts and his beach gear. "The Wallman's in the house and ready to get this party start..." He tripped over his umbrella and crashed onto the floor hard while his stuff scattered everywhere and slid forwards.

Everyone including Batman just stared at him blankly while he looked sheepish. "Uhhhh…ed?" The speedster finished.

"The fastest kid alive and you're still late. That in itself is a joke." Naruto said in a dry tone as a beach ball bounced passed his head.

"Wallman huh? Love the uniform and what exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked with humor in her tone while he got up and walked towards his team.

"And who are you?" Wally asked the female archer.

"I'm Artemis, your new teammate and Green Arrow's protégé and niece." She answered.

"Oh well I'm Kid Flash and I've never heard of you and wait you're Green Arrow's niece?" He asked getting a nod from her. "And new protégé? What happened to Speedy?"

The Beam flashed again and walking out of it was Speedy but in a different costume. It is now predominantly black, with a red chest and collar. His quiver now red is now attached with two grey shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his black fingerless gloves. "Well for one thing he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Roy pronounced as he walked into the room.

Oliver on the other hand looked shocked yet astonished at the change. "Roy you look..." he found himself unable to answer.

"Replaceable." Red Arrow finished with a scowl on his face.

"No it nothing like that." Green Arrow assured his former protégé. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He asked his former partner while Artemis looked irked at being looked down upon by Roy.  
>"Yes she can." She stated and got into his face while his scowl deepened. "I'm not some run in the mill amateur Arrow Head. I have the skills to back up my word."<p>

"So is there a reason why you came here Red Arrow?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes there is and the reason is a person named Dr. Serling Roquette."

"Nano robotics genius and Claytronics expert at the Royal University in Star City." Explained Robin. He activated his computer interface, which brought up all the information on Roquette. "Vanished two weeks ago."

"She didn't disappear, she was abducted by the League of Shadows." Red Arrow replied getting wide eyes from Robin and Kid Flash.

"Whoa you want us to rescue her form the Shadows?" an excited Robin asked.

"No I've already done that." Roy answered back as he pulled out a device and a hologram appeared in front of them, revealing the image of the young professor. "But unfortunately she already completed the weapon the organization forced her to create that she called The Fog." The screen changed to where it revealed a cylindrical like device and what appeared to be robotic bugs. "The Fog is made from millions of microscopic robots that can not only destroy everything in their path, but they can also hack any system and retain the information from any source. So far they have attacked Universities like the one in Florida for example but it was more than likely being tested and they'll more than likely target major corporations like STAR labs for example or even hack into and steal codes from military facilities."

"So basically this weapon will give them access to weapons, strategic defenses, cutting edge science and tech which they can use for extortion, manipulation, and power broking. Yeah that sounds like the work of the Shadows alright." Artemis replied while Wally scoffs.

"And what would you know about the Shadows?" He retorted while Artemis just smirks at him. "Okay really who are you?" He shouted.

"Roquette's working on a virus to destroy the Fog." Red Arrow continued, ignoring the outburst.

"But if the Shadows know she's making then won't she be targeted?" Donna asked.

"That is why she is off the grid at the moment as I hid her in the local high school's computer lab." The hologram shifted and revealed the Happy Harbor High School.

"Why a highschool?" Naruto asked. "Last I checked they weren't all that well guarded. All the rooms lead to hide spaces, not to mention the numerous vantage points someone can hide. Its rather easier to assassinate someone at a school then you would most places." he finished noticing the looks he was receiving. "It was something my former mentor used to tell me stories about, not something I partook in myself." he corrected. "But did you really leave her alone, despite knowing she'd be targeted?"

"She's safe enough." Roy snapped back at the blonde and not liking the fact that this newcomer was picking apart his plan like he was some rookie. "Anyway my job is done here. She's all yours now." Roy replied as he left the monitor room through the Zeta Beam.

Naruto held his tongue. No point making an enemy out of someone he probably wasn't going to spend all that time dealing with. Quite frankly Naruto didn't like the boy's attitude and self-entitlement issues. He really hoped the league members straightened him out.

After Red Arrow brought the mission to Young Justice, the members suited up and made off to the Happy Harbor High School in Miss Martians' bioship. Miss M, Superboy and Naruto stayed outside to patrol the perimeter while the others joined Dr. Roquette in the computer lab.

_'Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadow intercepting our comm.'_ Thought Aqualad.

_'Everyone online?'_

_'Uh…this is weird…' _ Artemis thought, amazed by the telepathy.

_'And distracting. Coding a distributed virus algorithm on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear a team thinking in my skull!_' Roquette grabbed her skull in frustration.

'_'Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked while munching on chips.

_ 'Pot, kettle, have you met?_' thought Artemis.

_'Hey, hey I do not need attitude from the rookie who drove Red Arrow off the team!'_ thought KF, pointing his bar at Artemis.

_ 'That is so not on me!'_ Artemis stood from the table and pointed angrily at KF.

_'Fate of the world AT STAKE!_' thought Roquette.

_'That's enough!"_ Naruto interrupted. "Look Wally, Red Arrow made his choice. He let his pride blind him to what's important. Helping people shouldn't be about status or notoriety or whatever nonsense is stuck in his head. Its about helping people and your being unfair to Artemis. She had no control over the situation anymore then I did when I ended up in this world. Attacking her isn't going to make him come back and adjust his attitude so shut up and focus on the mission."

"Geez moody much?" Wally muttered.

Naruto couldn't help the sudden surge of emotion. He began thinking back to his own team mates initially shown him. While things with Sakura improved...he shook his head. There was no time to be thinking about the past, he needed to focus. "Do you think you can at least play nice for a little while?"

_'She started it!_' Kid Flash thought.

_'How about I just help Miss Martian, Shinobi and Superboy patrol the perimeter?'_ Artemis thought, leaving the classroom.

'_Good idea.'_ Aqualad added.

_'You might want to cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo.'_ Robin thought.

_'What? No! That was Speedy, I mean, Red Arrow's…arrow…right?'_ thought Kid Flash.

_'Not so much.' Robin replied._

_'Well, I'm still not giving her the satisfaction.'_

_'You know I can still hear you!' Artemis thought with a hint of smugness._

Aah the downside of telepathic connections, no privacy.  
>'The virus will not be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?' Aqualad thought, walking up to Roquette.<p>

'My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and write "Assassinate me!" in neon letters.' She turned to him while she thought, rather proud of her invention that was currently being used to evil purposes.

_'I couldn't get the Justice League…_' Roquette miserably thought.

'We will protect you.' Aqualad added, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Superboy walked around the back of the school and suddenly heard something. He jumped up to the roof and made his way to the front entrance where Miss M and Artemis, bow at the ready, were stationed.

Artemis looked at Superboy. 'Mm…that boy…' Superboy looked at her, no emotion on his face.

"Nothing underground. Going to create some clones to check the buildings while I go back where Roquette is." Naruto thought as several of his clones exited through the entrance of the school."Then again, they say blondes have more fun." Artemis also thought. He wasn't the silent, hunky type but at least he wasn't against her joining the team and she could get read on them.

_'They can hear you. We can all hear you.'_ Miss Martian thought as jealously through her.

_'Oh, I know.'_ Artemis knowingly remarked with a smirk.

_'You're embarrassing Naruto.'_

Donna's laughter could be heard over the link. "_I don't think he know whats going on? Right Naruto?"_

_"Guys...the mission." _ Naruto tried to remind them.

_"See, he's not complaining."_ Artemis pointed out.

_'Must you challenge everyone?' _ Miss Martian asked.

_'Where I come from, that's how you survive.'_ Artemis Responded.

_'Really distracting!'_ Roquette emphasized.

Kaldur sighed and began amending things. "Naruto, you have utmost knowledge on assassin techniques correct?"

_'If this League of Shadows has any method of being tradition then yeah. Either way, I'm sure whatever unfamiliar tricks they might pull I have the same advantage as well. I can make a couple of cookies and some of the team could head off into different directions. If tracking this thing could give away the signal then I can have my clones close enough for them to fall for the diversion giving us time to ambush them." _

_"Robin, I, Donna and Superboy will go with the fake. If not enough of us is seen with the copy they might get suspicious. Will your clones be able to simulate the ability of the others?"_

_"Miss M's will be difficult to simulate, but I think I can pull it off."_ he thought as he turned and noticed Roquette's distressed look. "Maybe Megan should cut off the link with Roquette. With Kagebunshin I can more then keep an eye on her and we don't need distractions to effect the performance of either end."

"Very well," Kaldur allowed.

"Thanks," Roquette remarked.

Naruto walked up to her and took her hand, gaining her attention. "I assure you Miss Roquette no harm will come to you. I have an 18 out of 18 average of protecting princesses, actresses, and beautiful women in general now that I think about it." he contemplated.

An amused look formed on the woman's face. "I guess that makes you mister popular with the way those girls were carrying on about you."

A blush appeared on Naruto's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. How long until you track the fog?" he hastily tried to change the subject.

"Its going to take some time. Its a shame," she tsked. "If you were a little older I'd take you for myself." Serling couldn't remember the last time she was involved with someone. Her work kept her busy, not to mention her rather high standards. Though it did get lonely after tonight, she was going to take a long vacation and a little five foot nine inch distraction wouldn't hurt.

"H-Hey, weren't you the one complaining about needing focus?" he asked.

Conveniently enough for her the signal popped up on the screen.

"There. It's on a plane in Philadelphia." she sighed to herself. If only she was a little younger.

Professor Ojo gets a message from his computer. His fingers fly over the console pulling up an image of the Sensei. "What is the news?" Sensei asked.

"Professor Roquette has tracked us, but that is a two-way street. She has revealed her location," said Professor Ojo. He instantly tracks her location. "Sending coordinates."

Sensei takes a look at the coordinates. "Who do we have near….Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?"

'She's found the fog. Its on a plane in Philadelphia." Naruto remarked.

"Okay then, Miss Martian I need you reconfigure the Bio Ship so that Superboy and Robin can pursue the target. Artemis go on ahead and join up with Miss Martian while Wonder Girl and I will stay with the copy. Kid Flash continue to patrol the halls." With that order everyone followed their designated assignments. Some time had passed and so far things seemed to be going smoothly.

Kid Flash continued his patrol when he suddenly saw a shadow move across the ground and zoomed down the hallway. He looked down each hall and saw something move in the pool area. He raced there but once he entered the pool, a ton of marbles made him slip on the floor. He banged his head on the tiles and passed out.

A figure kicked him into the pool and raced off after her target.

Naruto's eyes focused on the door. He thought he picked up something. "Miss Roquette we appear to have company." he remarked as he formed another kagebunshin. "My copy will make sure your safe."

"What about you?" she asked as the copy suddenly scooped up the woman.

"I'll be fine." he assured her as he prepared for the enemy's attack. Creating yet another copy of Roquette he had the henge take her place as he waited for the attacker.

Suddenly a shuriken went flying at the clone. Naruto quickly intercepted it and let three of his own shuriken fly. The figure threw more projectiles at the henge which he knocked out of the way. "Get out of here, and quickly." he ordered. Drawing a kunai Naruto knocked away the projectiles at the henged clone escape.

"Interesting, I didn't think the league was in the business of recruiting practitioners of the shinobi arts." The cat masked woman walked out of the shadows with her Sai to attack the shinobi.

"Yeah well, you learn something new." he remarked.

Curious on whether he was a pretender or the real deal the Cat Masked woman moved to attack again, but Naruto kicked her across the lab. "I got an assassin. One of my copies is taking Roquette to a safe location."

"You're not the only one. Some crazy chick is hurling Lightning at us." Donna remarked. She took to the air and began flying at the sorceress who summoned a burst of gale of wind that sent Donna sprawling back.

Arming himself with his water-bearers Aqualad jabbed them into the ground. The mysterious dark skinned sorceress switched tactics and summoned twin pillar of flames. She drew up her hands and formed them into spheres before firing them at Aqualad.

The Atlantean quickly switched the function of his Water-Bearers and began firing water which he drew from his waterpack. "Its going to take us some time to come to your assistance."

'M'gann, Kid, Artemis, in the computer lab!'

'On our way!' Artemis thought.

Miss M suddenly stopped when she heard a familiar bark. She zoomed back to a pool and saw Kid Flash face down in the pool. "Oh no!"

She used her telepathy to lift Kid Flash out of the pool and set him on the tile. "Ok, don't worry Wally, you're gonna be fine." Miss M pressed her hands against his chest and breathed into his mouth. After a few more times Kid Flash suddenly coughed up water.

Meanwhile Naruto was still preoccupied with the Cat Masked individual. With both Sai drawn she quickly closed the distance and went with a series of Melee attacks. When she got close enough for a stab Naruto moved out of the way, grabbed her right arm and armed it against the assassin's throat while his left one had it held behind her back. "I suggest you give up."

"Ooh, I love man who knows how to get aggressive." the assassin flirted. She leaped up and hooked her thighs around the blond's neck resulting in quite an awkward position. Thanks to her triple-jointed stature the assassin was capable of inhuman flexibility.

Feeling the sensation of thighs squeezing his neck, Naruto let loose her arms and grasped her legs, prying them lose while unfortunately letting the assassin lose as well. "Your more skilled then I thought." he complimented.

"Same to you," she remarked as she let her sai flying while quickly drawing out her back-up sigh. They flew past Naruto who caught the middle of the blade part of the sighs between his fingers. Unfortunately for the assassin Naruto wasn't just quick, but strong to. Pinning her arms agains the wall he began interrogating her.

"Who are you? Who make up this organization that's after Doctor Roquette?"

"So forceful," the woman teased. "You'll go easy one me won't you?"

"Enough games Neko." What the hell was today? Flirt with Naruto day.

"Actually its Chesire, good guess though." she remarked.

Before Naruto could say anything he heard of something crackling. He turned just in time to be blasted through the wall by a stream of lightning. Out of a crackling stream of lightning a pale skinned woman apepared. In a black skin tight suit and light blue lightning slick hair the latest assassin wore a smug smirk. "Playing with your victims again Chessy?"

Chesire let out an annoyed huff. "I had things under control." she remarked as he looked in the direction where Naruto was blasted. "Shame, he was kind of cute too."

"Okay, let's try that again." said blond remarked as he stepped through the blasted wall, wiping off the debris.

"Oh goody," the blue haired woman cackled. "Name's Livewire kid. Keep us entertained won't you?"

'We got another assassin! She's a lightning user, I might need some back up.' Naruto thought as he ducked a stream of lightning. He found himself narrowly twisting out of the way of Chesire's sai as it nearly slashed his neck. By the way the two were attacking, it was obvious they were used to fighting together.

Chesire was highly skilled but still human and Naruto could handle her, but it was her friend Livewire compensating for her human limits that made the fight difficult. Every time he attempted to strike she moved as fast as lightning, either burning or dodging him with literal lightning speed.

Even now she zapped herself to the intercom system and exited out through the other end to avoid Naruto's rasengan. "Neat trick with the glowy orb, but you're a little too slow." She let loose a stream of lightning that flew right past Naruto's shoulder. Naruto countered by tossing a kunai to which Livewire easily dodged to the side and missed. "You missed kid!" she taunted as a smirk formed on Naruto's face.

"No, just what I was hoping for you to do." he remarked as he disappeared in his own bright flash. In a flash he appeared in front of her. He knew he had only one chance and while he had the element of surprise he had to take her out. The rasengan rammed into her gut and sent her spiraling down the hall and into the wall. With a slam the woman was sent through the wall.

Just when Naruto was about to go and check if this Livewire had been taken out from the count he was blind sided by a sudden blast of lightning sending him sprawling back to the ground.

Seeing that he was distracted Chesire drew began drawing an a collapsible katana until her hand was hit by an arrow and she cried out in shock while clutching her wrist. Cheshire turned her head to see Artemis aim her bow and arrow at the assassin."Don't move." She warned as Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash appearing into the room.

"Hmmm…looks like things have gotten complicated." She muttered while slipping a smoke bomb into her hand from her sleeve and then looks back at Naruto. "I'll see you again and real soon." She said and winked at Naruto and then throws the bomb to the ground, and releasing a smokescreen around the area as Kid Flash attempted to tackle her from behind and land in front of a surprised Artemis and backing away.

The smoke cleared and Cheshire was nowhere in sight. Livewire had also made her escape. "Damnit," Naruto swore. That Lightning woman definitely didn't fit the M.O. of an organization called League of Shadows. Something wasn't quite right about the situation.

"_This is all your fault!_" Kid Flash blamed Artemis. "_You were on perimeter, how did that Shadow get in here?"_ Said archer narrowed her eye dangerously at the speedster until Miss Martian spoke up.

_"That's not really fair. I was outside too."_ Miss Martian pointed out.

"_Outside…being distracted by her! Besides I can't be mad at you." He smiled at Miss M. 'You gave me mouth to mouth.'_

_'We heard that!'_ everyone thought.

_"Dangit!"_

_"Which is exactly why you should lay off,"_ Naruto interjected. "She got passed you as well and disabled you. Whatever your problem with Artemis is YOU need to deal with it once the mission is OVER not during."

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle." Miss M walked up to Artemis and put her hand on her shoulder, assuring her it wasn't a big deal. "And I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

_"Robin to the team. We're too late, the Fog's target as Star Labs, but its already been decimated."_

_"This is Aqualad! The other assassin has gotten away. Its time to regroup."_

_"Well now that we have an idea on what we're dealing with...I got an idea."_

At the Happy Harbor Docks Marine Lab. Naruto and Kaldur were patrolling outside. Artemis and KF stayed inside while Aqualad patrolled outside.

'Stop it, both of you.' Aqualad thought, becoming annoyed by their behavior.

'What?' they both thought.

'I can hear you glaring.' Aqualad ducked by a tree. "Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and do a wide perimeter sweep."

Almost instantly, Aqualad was pulled into the tree and thrown into a van. Aqualad quickly stood up as a dark figure emerged from the trees, Black Spider. He was a man wearing a purple and black spider suit with orange goggles and the symbol of a black spider on his forehead. Without warning, a man with a crane hook knocked him out from behind. This white haired man was Hook and said man though was quickly sent flying courtesy of Rasengan as Naruto helped Kaldur up.

Cheshire along with Livewire and the tan skinned sorceress assassin appeared aside Black Spider and Hook. "The martian could return any second and I'm not keen on the odds tipping in their favor. We end Roquette now." she ordered. She left the others to take care of the team as she went to finish off Roquette.

"This time you won't get any cheap shots!" Livewire exclaimed as she shot towards the blond with blinding. Just as she grabbed him said blond smirked and exploded into water, causing Livewire to screech as her powers were short circuited.

The Sorceress let loose a blast of mystic energy that Naruto dodged. He found himself twisting out of the way of a kick by Black Spider and caught him by the ankle. With a spin, he sent him hurtling into the crates. The sorceress switched gears and summoned a stream of water, causing it to rush over the area.

Kaldur's affinity with water allow him to easily cut through the force of the attack. With that he let loose a current of lightning, shocking the sorceress and render her unconscious.

Grabbing onto a pole Livewire absorbed the electricial power from it, recharging. "Okay, now I'm pissed." she remarked as fired a stream of lightning only for it to suddenly be blocked by shackles.

"Finally! Some action!" Wondergirl exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles. At that moment Livewire was cursing her life.

Cheshire opened a window by the ceiling and aimed a crossbow at Roquette. She fired but a crate suddenly moved between her and Roquette. "Martian's here! It's now or never!"

Spider who had recovered pulled the crate out of the way while Cheshire jumped down to Roquette. She ran away but Cheshire jumped onto her and she fell to the ground. Cheshire raised her Sai and prepared to finish her mission.

Roquette's skin suddenly turned green as her head spun around to face Cheshire. "We've been duped!" cried Cheshire.

Miss M flew up to the ceiling, returning to her regular appearance. "You'll never find Dr. Roquette!"

"Never's such a long time. Pursuing target, keep them busy!" Cheshire ran out of the building while her associates dealt with the teens.

Artemis saw this and gave chase. "Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!"

"You are soo not the boss of me!" Kid Flash shouted in return.

"Just do it!"

Cheshire exited the building and saw Aqualad's body disappeared. "Oh, I do not like being played…" The eyes of her mask suddenly lit up, showing Aqualad's footprints. She followed the path when Artemis caught up. Artemis fired an arrow, which Cheshire knocked away with her Sai. "I was hoping it'd be you."

Cheshire raced off and Artemis pursued. She fired another arrow at Cheshire, releasing a knock out gas. Cheshire coughed and fell to the ground. Artemis walked up slowly, but was kicked to the ground by Cheshire. "Mask has built in filters."

Artemis tried to kick and counter, but Cheshire held her arms from behind. "Better luck next time, kid." With a swift arm movement, Cheshire knocked the archer girl out.

A few blocks down the street from Miss M and KF, Aqualad and Naruto stood guard by the front door of an internet café where the real Dr. Roquette was located.

"I've almost got it." She said to Aqualad.

Aqualad heard movement above him. "We have company!"

Roquette finished typing. "Uploading now!"

Naruto entered the room. "I have this. Don't worry." the shinobi cautioned his friend. Aqualad nodded and led Roquette away. A smoke grenade filled the room cautioned Naruto to shield his face.

Meanwhile with Robin and Superboy.

"Next target's a Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system software could be used to hack the-" started Robin.

"The what?" asked Superboy.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that Wayne Tech operates a 24 hours work force. We'll never evacuate the building in time!" Robin cried out.

Naruto meanwhile found himself contending with Kaldur again. "Don't think your flexibility is going to help you out this time."

"Care to test that theory?"

Naruto gulped, he knew just what she was trying to do. Well two could play that game. "Oh I'm more then sure. From where I'm from I'm known as the Stamina God."

"Then lets see if you can back up that claim." she remarked, as she decided to forgo her weapons and switched to hand to hand combat.

Naruto found himself on the defensive once again. He cursed the fact he was stuck fighting Chesire once again. It wasn't that she was a difficult or powerful opponent, on the contrarty she was normal and that was the problem. She was a normal human being meaning he had to hold back. He had to work on the side of caution to prevent himself from accidentally killing her. He was sure she would be the assassin they could get the most information from.

It should have been as simple as pinching a nerve or striking a stomach, but he didn't have experience fighting against a normal being with the exception of sparring with Black Canary a few times to get a handle on his augmentations. Naruto find himself catching her leg, resulting in her dark green kimono sliding down slightly and revealing a nice portion of her slender, olive colored legs. "You're certainly a handsy one." she remarked as she spun, using her other leg to kick at Naruto's face, but he threw his head back. Hooking her her leg around his arm Cheshire hoisted herself up and removed a dart from kimono and jabbing it in Naruto's shoulder.

Letting out a hiss Naruto let her go as Cheshire dropped on all fours. "For heaven's sake, do you even have bones?" Disbelievingly cried out. True, the only person multi jointed person he ever knew was Anko...then again, that was definitely something she could pull off.

Meanwhile Black Spider was contenting with Artemis and Kid Flash. Roquette manage to download the virus while Ronin and Superboy stopped Professor Ojo from hacking Wayne Tech Enterprises systems.

"Well your not the only one with surprises." she replied with a cheeky grin.

Meanwhile Robin and Superboy arrived over Wayne Tech. "It's downloading!" Robin eyed the download bar carefully on his computer.

Superboy looked down and saw a mysterious figure exit a van. "Don't need it!" He jumped out of the ship.

"Superboy!" cried Robin.

The man saw Superboy coming towards him and fired a laser at the Boy of Steel, knocking him a few feet back. He turned his attention back to the container and released the Fog.

"No!" Robin cried. He jumped out of the ship, shooting his cable at the street lamps and swinging over to the front entrance of Wayne Tech.

The Fog easily ate a hole through the front door. Robin landed on the ground and ran into the building.

"What in the?" a guard stammered after seeing the fog. Robin and ran past him. "Hey! You can't come in here! Unauthorized entry!" The alarm suddenly sounded as a big gate prepared to close off the hallway.

"Wayne Tech override G4." The alarm stopped and the gate was slowly raised. It wasn't fully raised by the time he got to it so Robin had to roll under it.

The first room he ran into was a cafeteria, weaving through the crowd of evacuating people. Robin ran over to a computer at the cashier.

"Who are you? What's going on?" the cash girl cried out.

"No time to explain, you have to get out now!" . The cash girl wasted no time questioning the teen as she raced out after all the other evacuating people.

He plugged his computer in, ready to upload the virus. "Please be connected to the mainframe. Please be connected to the mainframe." Robin began typing furiously.

The screen on the cash computer suddenly turned red. Robin turned to the Fog behind him and saw them turn red as well. "Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated." 'I repeat. The Infiltrators have been outfiltrated."

"The assassins have been taken of. Let's meet back at the base." and with that the link was cut.

"Looks like your little mission is a failure." Naruto remarked. "A little mental confirmation." he stated as he finished tying Cheshire's arms behind her back with shinobi wire.

Cheshire remained silent for a moment. "Then we no longer have any reason to be enemies. You're a shinobi so you understand right? And you might be willing to let me go?"

"Nice try," Naruto remarked.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." she shrugged her shoulders. Though there was one thing Cheshire could try. So as Naruto was leading her out she began talking. "What if I can get you information on the man who brought you here?" she asked as Naruto suddenly talked. 'Bingo!'

"How do you know about that? If you're lying..." Naruto snarled after her, for a moment losing his composure as his chakra spiked.

Cheshire suppressed the urge to shimmer. There was something dangerous about this guy and it excited her. "He's the reason why we brought back-up, but he wasn't forthcoming about that little teleport trick of yours. I don't like being made a fool of, so, a partnership of sorts? You scratch my back and I scratch yours." she huskily remarked.

"I shouldn't be doing this. This is stupid, I could simply have my team mate read your mind..." he trailed off as Cheshire finished his thought.

"Which he would be quite aware of and already planned for the scenario. What makes you think he would tell me anything important with that being a possibility?" she questioned. "Face it handsome, if you want information you have to let me go. Besides, you think they would send an assassin holding information that could harm The Shadows?"

Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated the choice. She was a criminal, an assassin at that, but then what was he? He essentially did the same thing, a hired solider who did 'noble' things like kill the enemy. After all he killed his former sensei to save another, but he deserved it. But he couldn't let that man get away with what he did. His friends, his home, even his world was taken away from him and all for that bastard just to make weapons. And she was right, on the off chance one of the assassins was captured there had to be some sort of contingency plan to prevent their minds from being read. Taking out the kunai he cut her lose. "Wise choice, but first, a little gift to show my appreciation." Cheshire remarked as she turned to face him. She pulled off her mask revealing a beautiful olive skin face and dark green eyes. Grasping both side of his face Cheshire pulled down his face and kissed him. A growl reverberated through Naruto's throat as he began to kiss her back. All this time Naruto been keeping his mind off romance. He had found himself attracted to several females, Megan and Donna among them, but his current mental state kept him from wanting to pursue a relationship. Though while feelings could be forcibly ignored, hormones were another matter altogether.

Naruto could feel the curvature of her breasts against his chest and shuttered. Looks like that Kimono didn't only conceal just weapons.

The kiss broke and Cheshire wore a grin on her face. "I'll be seeing you soon Shinobi. Count on it." tossing down a pellet of smoke, Cheshire placed back on her mask as she vanished into the shadows.

Naruto placed his hands into his pocket. His eyes widened as he pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it and read its contents.

Meanwhile Cheshire was exiting the building when four arrows suddenly landed in front of her and exploded, blowing off her mask.

Artemis reappeared and aimed at Cheshire. "Don't move a muscle." She said as Cheshire stood up.

"Wow, I am completely at your mercy." She said, turning to Artemis.

Artemis' eyes' widened. "You…"

"I suppose now you bring me to justice and let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if you're position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." Cheshire smirked.

Artemis glared at Cheshire, before lowering her bow.

"Didn't think so." Cheshire let a few smoke grenades drop. "So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear…" She walked back into the smoke and once it cleared, she was gone.

Roquette came outside, along with Aqualad. "Artemis, where's the assassin?"

"She uh-she got away."

"Oh from you? Big surprise!" Kid Flash said, racing down from the other building. "Notice, we got ours." Miss Martian  
>flew down, holding Black Spider and Hook with her telepathy while Donna was carrying Livewire and the Sorceress over her shoulders.<p>

Artemis walked away from him, ignoring his words. "Lay off Banana!" Naruto remarked as he exited the building. "She got away from me too. Apparently someone from the Shadows tipped her off so lay off of Artemis here." he didn't want her being blamed for her decision.

The Archer sent her fellow blond a grateful look.

Kid Flash looked to the ground and saw the mask. "Cool, souvenir." He said, picking it up.

"Her mask? Did you see her face?" Aqualad asked.

"It was dark." Artemis answered quite defensively.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Aqualad stated. Artemis turned to face them. "Welcome to the team." He said to her. Artemis smiled. He walked up to her and they shook hands.

"I've always wanted a sister. Well, on Earth I mean. I have twelve back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." Miss Martain excitedly yammered excitedly.

"I wouldn't know, but thanks." Artemis smiled.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped Liver?"

"Besides you of course Donna!" Miss Martian sheepishly added.

Miss Martian promptly elbowed Kid Flash. "Ow. Yeah, welcome." Artemis held out her hand and he hesitantly shook it.

"Welcome, I look forward to working with you." Naruto stated as he came over and extended his hand.

"Same here," she remarked after quickly sized him up. While Naruto couldn't here Artemis' thoughts he sure they weren't PG rated.

With the mission completed everyone soon went their separate ways.

Artemis teleported inside of a phone booth. Walking outside she took a few steps when she heard a sound. On instinct she spun around, drawing bow and arrow then rose it at the shadows. "Step out into the light," ordered Artemis.

A figure came walking out of the shadows. It revealed itself to be Red Arrow. "That was good, almost had me believing that you are Green Arrow's niece. But we both know you're not," Red Arrow stated. Artemis narrows her eyes.

"I am sure Batman and Green Arrow have a reason for keeping your true identity secret. So don't worry your secret is safe," said Red Arrow. He leans forward with a hard look in his eyes. "But I warn you, don't hurt my friends." With that warning he turns his back and leaves. Artemis looks away with guilty eyes.

At the League of Shadows Sensei sits in a meditative posture. Around him are monitors with several beings made of light on each one. "Report," ordered one of the voices.

"Professor Ojo managed to send the Star Labs data before being captured. Unfortunately, we were unable to get our hands on the Wayne Tech data," he reported.

"Those young team of heroes interfered so it is fortunate that we have an operative on the inside," said the voice. A smirk appeared on sensei's face. Once the conversation was over a figure stepped out of the shadows, next to Sensei's side.

"Has the subject finished his...conditioning?"

"He'll be ready be ready one week from now." he answered, putting the date promptly on August 16.

"And I know just who to test him on." he remarked. "See that the test subject be brought up to speed." the figure ordered as he disappeared back into the darkness.


	7. The Day With Artemis!

Naruto of Justice  
>0<br>NarutoxHarem  
>0<br>''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
>Story Start<br>0

"You and Cheshire, the two of you are related right?"

It had not been a wild guess, for thanks to the genetic tinkering he was able to pick up on things like this. The fear displayed in her face gave it away. He had ambushed her, giving her no chance to set up a defense.

"What? No! Is there something wrong with you!" she was rather defensive. Behind the anger he could see the apprehension, her body language said it all. With the exception of Superboy they were the only ones at the base.

Naruto dropped his arms and moved from the wall. He caught her outside of her room. Every member of the team had a room where they stashed their spare clothing and equipment. It was their home away from home so to speak. "Its okay, you have your reasons. I won't betray it." he spoke in a calm, reassuring tone. He wanted to be nonthreatening as possible considering the way he ambushed her with the question.

"You made a mistake." she told him. Lie. If you want the enemy to believe your lie you must insist the validity of that lie. Believe that lie. Make the lie something you start to believe.

"No, I can smell familial scents. I'm not sure if you were told or not, but, I was a test subject of sorts." he swallowed, softly exhaled and closed his eyes. " It was some project sanctioned by the group known as the Light. I was to be one of their weapons, stolen from my home and my life forever changed. These tests have granted me abilities like that. I suppose it would make it easier to track down targets. That's why I know for sure the two of you are related and there's no point in lying." he could see that she seemed to be fearing something. With the way she looked at him, it was as if he took something from her. That he destroyed something important.

"Okay, my sister is criminal. Its not something I like to talk about." she was definitely hiding something. She seemed to relax slightly and Naruto figured that pushing her would be counter productive.

"I understand, we can't choose our family." he offered up in an attempt to be sympathetic. "But I need your help, particularly your sister's help but its help I need nonetheless."

"What's this about?"

"The man who took me from my home is involved with the League of Shadows. She can get me information, but I need to make sure I stay on her good side."

Artemis's face scrunched up. "Uugh, please tell me you are not asking me tips on how to seduce my sister?"

Naruto's face heat up. "What? No...no of course not." he hastily replied. Memories of Cheshire's form and her flexibility caused him to heat up.

"Whatever mister Stamina God." she remarked, causing Naruto's face to heat up even brighter. He had completely forget about the mental link.

"I think its best we don't mention it to the others. I've only been a Hero a short time and I know our different ideologies don't mesh. There might be some things I have to do that the league and team wouldn't agree with. That much I'm sure of. So could you please help me?"

Artemis began to relax more. This wasn't what she was expecting, but it could have been a lot worse. "Alright, I'll help you out." she finally answered his plea and the blond perked up. "But," she added, ''...you have to take me out on date."

The eyes of the blond perked open in surprise. "What?" she asked, wondering what was with his reaction. "Between my thoughts on the mission and my comment on your abs this morning you were thinking I was being a little too subtle."

"I'm kind of bad at telling when a girl likes me." Naruto sheepishly admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto didn't know why, but something was telling him he was going to have quite the headache over the next few days.

She stood in front of her closet for what to seemed to be a century before deciding on black cargo pants, a light green tank top, a black leather jacket and black steel toed converse.

After she made sure her outfit was perfect enough and she was armed (she was never unarmed) she said farewell to her mother and sprinted out the door to the nearest zeta tube. She arrived in front of the cafe that Naruto told her about. She had never been to Silver City herself, but she heard it was rich in cultural festivals and being one of the major powers when it came to imports and exports.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Artemis turned to the voice and sure enough it was Naruto. He was wearing an Orange T-shirt and Black Jeans with a brand of black shoes she didn't quite recognize. It was obvious by his facial features he wasn't quite comfortable. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Naruto diverted his gaze from hers. "I figure we could go see a movie or something?" he offered up. He really didn't have time to plan something, what did he know? He was definitely going to have to find someone about advice.

Artemis noticed how uncomfortable the blond look. 'He doesn't want to be here.' she felt rejected to say the least. "Ugh! Just, forget it. This was a stupid idea in the first place."

Naruto's eyes widened, he didn't want her to hurt her. She reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, this whole thing is new to me. I just...don't really know you Artemis and..." he didn't know what to say. He wish he could articulate the words but nothing came to mind.

The anger on her face faded and her expression softened. "I'm sorry." she replied. "I pushed you into this without even considering how you felt. We don't have to this." she offered and Naruto shook his head.

"No, why don't we just explore the city and just get to know each other. Let's be friends and just let whatever happens, happen you know."

A satisfied smile formed on Artemis's face. That was a compromise she could work with. "Okay, where to first?"

"Maybe something to eat? Unfortunately because of my metabolism I have to eat more than the regular person." he explained.

As they started walking Naruto began the first round of questioning. "How long have you been into archery?" he decided to go with something that wasn't too personal, but what he knew was a personal interest of hers.

"Since I was kid. I started when I was around six. What about you, how long have you been a ninja?" she playfully teased.

"Its Shinobi," he corrected. "My shinobi career started when I was twelve." he answered as Artemis contemplated for a few seconds, but then nodded.

"Could everyone do what you can from your home?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, its called chakra, the energy source we use I mean. And the techniques are called Ninjutsus. I'm a unique case, my heritage and something else allows me to use techniques very few can."

"I see." she went quiet for a moment. "You could have easily taken out Cheshire right? Why didn't you?"

"Control," he simply answered. "I'm not used to fighting people who aren't close to my level. Even the weaker fighters on my world were more physically capable then most of the trained martial artists of this world because of our biological differences. From what I understand the people of this world also have a circulatory system with chakra points, but not Tenketsu. There's still a lot of things the medical professionals are trying to figure out, thanks to the genetic tinkering. One wrong slip and I could have killed her, also, Dr. Rouqette wasn't in any danger and we all needed the experience. We all need to be able to handle our assigned tasks and follow directions and from what I've been hearing, a lot of heroes end up fighting the same villains again a lot so I figure I take the time to study her abilities and movements." They had arrived to a park. The flowers were in full bloom and the trees leaves rustle in the gentle breeze; it was one of those nice summer days.

"Would you like to sit down, Artemis? The grass is really comfortable in this part of the park," she followed where he pointed to a small hill under a tree a little ways off the path

Before she realized it Naruto had taken her hand and lead her off the path, a wide grin on his face, and then she found herself lying in the grass on the far side of the tree and he was sitting against its trunk. "I like to lay here and rest. Its quite relaxing."

She let out a moan of agreement. Closing her eye and sighing,  
>a smile formed onto her face. She let out a moan when she felt Naruto's fingers massaging her hands, gently massaging the callouses on her hand. The sensation coming from his fingers was sending chills through her.<p>

He laughed a little at the face she was making. "From what I understand handling weapons of any kind can cause callouses and other things on your hand. A friend of mine thought me this trick when I attempted to learn how to use swords. It didn't work out of course, but I did learn a useful skill. Does your hands feel better?"

Artemis couldn't help but blush and withdraw her hand. The tissue in her hand felt all tingly, true her hand still looked a bit rough it did feel better. Artemis was about to ask why he was still single, but stopped herself. For all she knew, he did have someone but that person was lost the day he was taken.

The rest of the day they just talked. There was no grand gestures of romance or anything you read in novels or movie. Just a young man and a teenage girl enjoying each other's company and talking. Naruto walked her home after it started to get dark.

"I had a great time, even though we never get that meal." Naruto pointed out and chuckled.

"Yeah, I did too." she stated as she opened the door. "Well goodnight."

"What? No good night kiss?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. The day was just what they needed as they were now comfortable with each other.

"I never kiss on the first date. Better luck next time." she said as they said their final good bye. Artemis was hoping her mom would be asleep by the time she got home. She was not that lucky.

Noticing the blissful look on her daughter's face, Paula couldn't help but take the moment to tease her."So, when's the wedding?"

"Mom!"

000  
>Chapter End<br>000

I decided to stretch out the character development in both canon episodes and original chapter. I am however figuring out information and deciding to have bonding moments with the team with original chapters like this.

With Naruto and Artemis both having dark ties/connections. Both associated with Cheshire and I wanted their common connection being trust. Both being able to trust each other and stuff like that.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, because there will be more chapters coming soon. 


	8. Power of Fate! Part 1!

Naruto of Justice.

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

000000

Certain sections of this chapter and others will feature material and content that can only be found on Yourfanfiction. Go there and join in order to see the full, uncut version of the story. The first part of the uncut material is a opening I crafted for this story ala anime style.

FOR MORE DETAILS FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER.

00000000

Story Start

000000000

"Boo!" it was the best he could come up with. He didn't have anything in mind because it was shear dumb luck he happened to happen upon Kid Flash. Well more coincidence then luck. He was supposed to be training with Flash today, which was meditation this and more along the lines of build up speed that. It was as if these powers he was imbued with would only activate spontaneously or when he was stressed.

Maybe he had been using them all along he tried to reason with himself. Besides his overall physical abilities improving, most of the abilities seemed to be dormant. Though it wasn't like he was going to complain.

Since Wally wasn't known for his stealth, sneaking up on him wasn't all that difficult. Bonus points for the fact he made such a high pitch scream come from the boy's mouth. "I don't know what's more embarrassing. The fact I resorted to boo or your scream."

"You're a real ass-hole you now that." Wally angrily snapped, causing the blond to recoil. Despite their bickering and misgivings, the only person Wally ever got close to being angry at was Artemis.

"It was just a joke. What's your deal?"

"You want to know what my deal is? My deal!" his voice rose as he jabbed his finger into his chest. "You're my deal. Ever since you've arrived you done everything you could to embarrass me or make me into a joke. Do you have any idea how demeaning it is to be treated as a joke? For everyone to think you're an idiot?" Wally's words struck a chord within Naruto. _'I do. I do know.' _He thought as he began to reflect back during his youth. When everyone thought he was a failure. He hated it. Especially when Sasuke looked down on him, once more realization coursed through Naruto. He had grown, he had changed, but it seemed like he was sliding off the rails like Sasuke. No. He couldn't be like Sasuke. He couldn't afford to disregard the bonds of people who he could be friends with. He couldn't lose himself. "I'm sorry!"

Wally's rant stopped in midstride as he paused. "Wait…what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry…Wally." For the first time Naruto sincerely used the speedster's name. "I know a bit more about being treated as a joke more than you think."

"I think something was in my ear. Could you repeat that?"

Naruto grew mildly irked. "I apologize, I was wrong okay. I haven't been dealing with my feelings and I shouldn't take them out on people, especially one of my team mates."

"I don't think I quite…"

"I'm not saying it again." Naruto cut off the speedster who was obviously getting a bit big-headed. Apparently he wasn't accustomed to winning an argument. "Look, if you do or say something stupid, I can't promise I won't call you on it, because something tells me you wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing, so, how about we start over? Friends?" Naruto extended his hands.

Kid Flash extended his hand only to pull it back with inhuman speed, speed Naruto just managed to barely just register. ''Uugh, bit to slow Ninja Boy." Wally playfully taunted.

"Yeah well, I rather be known as that then the 'fastest' boy alive." Two cute girls who happened to be walking buy picked up on the hidden insulted and giggled. "Apparently they think so too."

"Dude!"

Having stopped to get something on the eat, which erupted into an argument of what was better, Ramen or Chili Fries, the team's two stomachs arrived to the gym. They watched as Superboy and Kaldur sparred, the former undergoing boxing lessons apparently.

Eventually Naruto asked to cut in for a bit, insisting that he worked off this morning's meal.

"You know, Aqualad is strong, and commanding. I think you should totally ask him out," Artemis stated to Megan as they watched the two boys spar.

Megan smiles. "Kaldur? He is like an older brother. You know who would make a cute couple. You and Wally." Said boy was scarfing down a burrito. "You're so passionate and he's so full of…ugh,'' Megan struggled to find a word.

"It." Artemis finished for her. "I'd be surprised mister I have an hard-on for Red Arrow even knows I'm a girl." Both of them shared a giggle at that.

As the spar came to an end Red Tornado exited the room directly above them. Wally raced over to him as the others slowly joined. "Do you have a mission for us?"

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado answered.

"Yeah, but the Batman's with the Robin doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere right? Hot date? Or a mission?" Wally asked, pointing his fingers in a bro-like manner.

"If we can be of help." Kaldur added.

Tornado turned and brought up a computer interface showing an old man in a suit with a cane. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"Guy doesn't look like a day over 90." Whispered Wally.

"He has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, a precursor to your mentor's Justice League." The image changed to a man in blue and gold wearing a gold helmet.

"Of course, Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme, he was Doctor Fate." Exclaimed Kal.

"Heh, more like doctor fake, the guy knows a little bit of advanced science and Dumbldore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." Wally remarked to Artemis.

"We have androids, aliens, people who can travel through different dimensions, technopaths, metahumans, and who knows what else out there and you can't believe in magic? Really?" Naruto asked, his disbelief shared by most of the team.

"Oh I'm sure that was just some armor with super powers." Wally dismissively countered.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might and it is not wise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado finished.

"He is like the grand priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." Megan volunteered.

Wally's hand immediately shot up. "Me too! So honored that I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said, giving a thumbs-up to Megan.

A scowl formed on Naruto's face. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised by this.

"Take this," Tornado held out a key, which Kaldur took. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Wally scooted over to Megan. "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystical arts?"

The teens didn't bother suiting up as they headed into Megan's bioship and took off to the coordinates given by Red Tornado.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked, her tone a bit too innocent. It was obvious she planned on the boy sweat, well aware that he was lying through his teeth to impress Megan..

"Well, I don't like to brag but before becoming Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He said, propping his arms behind his head.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but…" started Megan stated, lowering the ship to an open field.

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished, seeing no sign of any tower.

"If it's a place of magic it's probably hidden by a protection spell. Hiding your magic in plain sight is a great way to cover your tracks."

"I didn't take you for one into magic." For the moment Artemis forgot about torturing Wally, surprised by Naruto's admission.

"I have a friend who's into magic," he rather cryptically answered.

"Take us down." Aqualad stated. Megan landed the ship in an empty parking lot and they all exited. "Kid Flash, do a perimeter search and report back to us."

Wally zoomed around the town and returned within a matter of seconds. "Nothing, this isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis suggested.

"Absolutely…" Wally seemed surprised at her scientific knowledge, a smile forming on his face. "Not!" he quickly added when Megan walked up to them. "Uh, clearly mystic powers are at work here…" he added with a false chuckle.

"Maybe the item Red Tornado gave us?" Naruto suggested.

Aqualad pulled out the key that was in his pocket. "A test of faith…" He turned the key over and read the inscription, 'insert.' He walked up ahead of the group. "Stay behind me." He stuck the key into midair and turned, causing a tower to suddenly appear. While the others stared wide-eyed at the tower, Aqualad pushed the door open and the others followed him.

They entered some sort of medieval decorated room and looked around. There were torches on the wall, lighting the room.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked what everyone was thinking.

A hologram of Kent Nelson suddenly appeared in front of them. "Greetings, you have entered with the key but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent."

Wally looked back at Megan before smirking. "We are true believers here to look for Doctor Fate!" he boasted, holding up his arms.

The hologram's expression softened as it disappeared. The bricks of the floor suddenly gave out as the teens plummeted into a chasm filled with lava. Megan grabbed Wally and floated while Artemis pulled out a handheld crossbow and shot it at the surrounding rock walls. She swung over and grabbed Aqualad on the way. Naruto simply channeled chakra to his feet and stuck to the wall.

Superboy dug his fingers into the earth, clawing at the rock to try and slow his descent. He dug his feet in and slowed down just enough but his feet were dipped into the lava. He cried out in pain but lifted his feet out of the lava. His boots were melted right off and the bottom of his pants were singed. "Those were my favorite boots…" he said angrily. "This Nelson guy better be worth it."

"Having trouble..." Megan suddenly fell a bit but caught herself and Wally. "…maintaining altitude." She wiped a bead of sweat off her brow. "I'm so hot…"

"You certainly are…" Wally flirted with her, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"WALLY!" shouted Artemis.

He turned to her. "Hey! Inches above sizzling death here so I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

Aqualad wiped his forehead too. "My physiology…and M'gann's are susceptible to heat. We must climb out quickly."

"Hello Megan!" Megan lightly slapped her forehead. "We never truly answered the question." She held her hand by her mouth to amplify her voice. "Red Tornado sent us…to see if Mr. Nelson…and the Helmet…were safe!"

The lava was suddenly closed off by a panel. Superboy let go and landed on the floor as the others followed. Aqualad bent down and put his hands on the floor. "This platform…it should be red hot…but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry Megalicious, I've got you." Wally put his arm around Megan's shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis walked over and pushed Wally off Megan. "You're little 'Impress Megan at all costs game nearly got us all barbequed!"

"When did this become my fault?" he asked.

"I don't know, do we have all day so it can be pointed out?" Naruto questioned.

"Hey! I thought you were going to lay off on that!" Wally pointed out.

"In case you've forgotten, this is one of those very idiotic moments I talked about, you know, he exception and nearly getting us all killed is a pretty damn big exception."

"Why don't I simply just throw one out there?" Artemis suggested. "You lying and calling yourself a true believer!" replied Artemis.

"Wally…you don't believe?" Megan asked, slightly hurt that he lied to her.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major low!" he crossed his arms in frustration.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Aqualad informed him.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was considered magic too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." .

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis pointed out.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am! Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Aqualad grabbed a handle on the platform.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally cried out.

Aqualad ignored him and opened the floor panel. A rush of cold air filled the area as specks of snow floated out.

"It's snow." Megan stated with utter delight.

"Snow? I haven't seen snow since that incident with Koyuki-hime." Naruto fondly reminisced

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked with a smug grin.

They jumped into the hole and came out right side up as if the hole was parallel to the way they were standing. The door glowed yellow before closing and disappearing.

Wally turned to the other. "Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever heard of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally simply replied.

"Ugh!"

"Hey, what's that?" Megan asked, pointing to a floating cane as the others turned around.

"Oh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Sang Wally. Wally and Artemis reached for the wand.

"STOP!" Naruto immediately shouted, causing them to stop. "Please tell me when its ever a bright idea to grab a mystical, glowing, magical object that you have no information on?"

"It's just staff. Obviously it's being levitated by…" Wally explained, ignoring Naruto and snagging the cane from its place. "What? I can't let go!" he cried out as he tried to pull it out of his hand. . The cane began glowing and lifted him up into the air and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Megan.

"Must be somewhere else in the tower, we should find a way out of here to search for him." Aqualad suggested. They all began walking through the soft blizzard of fluffy snow. It was a light blizzard, so it wasn't cold. At least it wasn't cold enough for them to need warmer clothes.

"I don't understand Wally; it's almost like he needs to believe that the impossible can't happen." Megan wondered.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." Explained Aqualad.

A strange sound alerted the teens and they looked over to a doorway that suddenly appeared with a small set of stairs. They arrived through the door, and on the other side was a room filled with a stars and a giant bell in front of them. On the other wise was Wally and the missing Kent Nelson. Suddenly lighting appeared out of nowhere and thanks to his fast reflexes Wally pulled Nelson to the ground when lightning nearly struck them. The team looked up to see three figures, two Naruto recognized as Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy along with an unknown figure in a dark cloak. "Friends of yours?" Wally asked. Though no time was given for him to here an answer as the cloaked figure charged forward, ready to cut down the young heroes before they could organize themselves.


	9. Power of Fate! Part 2!

Naruto of Justice.

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000

Story Start

000000000

Nelson led Wally over to the bell and tapped it with his cane. It rung and glowed gold. "In here." Nelson pulled them into the bell as Klarion grabbed his cat and followed after them.

Kadabra waved his wand and trapped Superboy and Aqualad in lightning cages. Artemis and Naruto shot their respective projectiles at Kadabra which were snapped out of the air by the cloaked figure.

Putting his fingers together Naruto formed a cross as he created several kagebunshin. They charged forward making a protective barrier of sorts. To their shocked the cloaked figure sprouted a tentacle from one of his sleeves and swatted aside half the clones. The others ducked under or jumped over. The figure moved his head back, inhaling before expelling a giant fireball, evaporated the rest of the Narutos.

Naruto jumped out of the way as Megan swooped down and moved Artemis out of the way. She narrowly dodged out of the way of a lightning blast fired by Kadabra. Naruto created fifty more clones as a distraction as he went after Kadabra.

Calling upon his training Naruto focused his thoughts, upon calling upon the image of Cheshire's alluring form; he fired a stream of heat from his eyes, nicking Kabara in shoulder, throwing off his aim. Naruto's foot landed on the ground and he launched himself, a Rasengan blaring to life in his hand. His attempt to ram it into the man was halted when part of the ground was uprooted and formed a protective barrier of sorts. Naruto's attacked rammed into the stone, causing massive cracks into the foundation.

The cloaked figure used a combination of mixed martial artists, taking down each clone with solid blows. The numbers of the clone proved greater, as three of the clones slid across the ground and propelled him in the air with a kick. He found himself launched in the air as two of them launched another one int

the clones launched another one up in the air. The clone passed by the cloaked figure and with an axe kick sent him falling towards the ground. The cloaked figure though proved to be much tougher then original thought as he merely brought back his left arm and rammed it into the ground upon impact, causing a tremor that tore through the ground and causing the floor to begin falling apart. This threw off Artemis who was trying to aim Kabara went the sudden tremor caused her to lose her footing.

Using the uprooted Debris Miss Martian began flinging them at the cloaked figure who merely smashed them apart with his bare hands. "Help the others! I'll keep him busy!" Miss Martian suggested to Artemis who nodded and went to help the others. The figure exhaled another fireball at Miss Martian whose eyes filled with fright as she hastily dodged out of the way. That bought the figure the precious seconds he need to send him tendrils flying at Naruto who maneuvered around Kabra's blast and was about to land a finishing blow when his tendril slashed Naruto's neck, throwing him off balance and forcing him on defensive.

Without a word the cloaked figure charged towards Naruto. Recovering and collecting herself Megan flew after the strange combatant when Kabara turned his sights towards the remaining members of the team.

'_Wally, we're in trouble! Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate!'_ Megan telepathically sent him.

Artemis fired at Kadabra, who knocked the arrow aside and trapped her in a lightning cage. He then trapped Megan as well. This left Naruto having to contend with both enemies.

Meanwhile the barrier that Kent Nelson erected was weakening from Klarion's constant attacks. Wally didn't know what to do? What did Nelson mean 'do what he needed to do?' Looking down at Nelson Wally finally understood. "A test of fate!" he went over to the floating helmet and grabbed it.

"Hey dumb kid! You put that on you'll never get it off!" Klarion taunted as his makeshift crimson claws made out of dark magic ripped the barrier apart. Despite this, Wally ignored him and put on the helmet just as the attacked washed over him.

Wally found himself in darkness an empty space with only a single turquoise show like light illuminating his form. His breathing became shallow as he tried to reason that he was merely experiencing a delusion.

"Still don't believe? Seriously kid, how did you manage to get so bull-headed at fifteen years?" Out of the darkness walked none other than Kent Nelson.

''But...you're…'' he couldn't even get the words out.

"Yep," he finished Wally's sentence. "But don't feel bad. As soon as this little Broo-ha-ha is over my spirit will ascend, and I'll be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"Oh…okay." Wally began calming down when he suddenly realized something. "Wait…does that mean I'm…"

"Aah you're alive," Nelson assured him. "…but your soul no longer controls your body. We're inside the helmet. You put it on and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master. "

"Master?" Kid flash questioned.

"Nabu," Kent clarified. "Doctor Fate, the real one. One of them Lords or Order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now." He explained as he patted Wally's shoulder. "Wanna watch?" he asked as an image of the battle appeared before them.

The battle between the two lords raged. Nabu shield himself with a cross as Klarion taunted him, firing dark energy balls against the barrier. "**This battle is pointless! You sought to gain the helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late!"** twin voices of Wally and the deep, echoing, inhuman tone of Nabu spoke at once.

Enraged, Klarion manipulated the ground and caused pillars to crush into Nabu who merely used his power to phase threw and blow them apart. Nabu countered with a blast of magical power in the shape of his symbol, forcing Klarion to dissipate from the pain.

He then reassembled and blasted Nabu from behind with lightning. In the center of Wally's mind he collapsed to hands and knees as the physical pain coursed through his actual body. The fight continued to wage on, both Lords of Order throwing out attacks. Klarion's malignant nature was shown in the form of demonic breath, and lava spouts as Nabu was forced into the defensive. One of Klarion's attacks got by the Chaos Lord's defense and knocked him to the ground. "You don't stand a chance Nabu! Between being out of practice and your choice of pathetic host body with zero affinity for the mystic arts, I've already won."

Though, Nabu was far from finished. As Klarion was about to strike the final blow, with lightning Nabu erected a barrier. A great power suddenly erupted from Nabu as the ground around him was covered in gold flames.** "It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to take residence on a physical plain. "** power erupted from Klarion as he launched fireballs at Nabu who easily dodged it. "**I am bound to the helmet and must use a human host."** He stopped and fire a ray of power at Klarion who summoned a barrier to shield himself. **"Though, that is not your way."**

"You're babbling Nabu!" Klarion sneered as flames flickered to life in his hand.

**"Am I?"** he challenged. A ray of power erupted from his chest. Klarion quickly put up a shield to block it, only to realize to late that he wasn't the target, his familiar Teekl was. The creature was hit and sent tumbling several times before slamming into the side of one of the walls on the roof.

"Teekl!" he cried out before turning to Nabu. "I can't believe you would assault a defenseless pussycat," he sneered.

**"We both know that creature is no ordinary cat, witch boy. Without your familiar you have no anchor to this reality."** He finished as Klarion began to phase out of the physical plain.

In his anger Klarion began throwing a series of rather childish insults. The devil haired boy jumped through a portal and avoided Nabu's attack, only to reappear and to pick up his familiar. With that the two of them were out of there.

As this was going on Naruto's fight with Kadabra and the mysterious attacker was winding down. If overwhelming them wouldn't work, it would just be a matter of out smarting them. He continued to playing defensively, using his agility to avoid their attacks until he maneuvered them on each side of them.

Kadabra fired first, his electric cage breezing right over Naruto dodged and nearly hit the cloaked figure who countered with a tendril and swatted Kadabra aside, causing him to lose a hold of his wand and the spell that kept the other members of the team in place. Twisting out of the way Naruto brought his hands together, quickly forming a blade of wind and slicing right through the appendage. The cloaked figure let out a howl and stickered back at his appendage throbbed.

Just when he was about to launch a flame attack an arrow jutted into his side. He let out a hiss narrowly avoided an attack from Aqualad. Realizing things weren't in his favor the cloaked figure ran to the side of the building and jumped over the side, falling into the depths below.

Kadabra quickly recovered and began searching for his wand. Spotting he reached out for it only for it to be levitated from him. Looking up he saw the unamused form of Miss Martian. Useless without it he quickly sprung to his waste and try to run away only to be flattened out by Superboy's fist. With the mystery of Nelson's disappearance solved and the bad guy's beaten, it was time to go home.

Wally stood in his room of "souvenirs," placing the Helmet of Fate onto the shelf next to Cheshire's mask. He stepped back, admiring his collectables as well as remembering the promise he made to Doctor Fate to find him a new host body.

"Ahem." Wally turned and saw Artemis leaning against the doorway. "You never said what happened…when you put on the helmet."

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves, I was bioscrapped into becoming Doctor Fate for a couple minutes. No big."

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? Uh, if that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

"Souvenir."

"Geek!" she exclaimed, walking off.

Wally turned back to the Helmet, remembering what Nelson had said to him before the Helmet was taken off. _'I see a bit of myself in you boy. Let this old man give you a piece of advice. When you start searching for your other half, find yourself a little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing.'_

Wally put the thought out of his head as Megan walked by. "Hello Megan!" he cried, following after her. "Guess who got us two tickets to a magic show?"

Meanwhile Naruto found himself trying to figure out his next step as he paced inside his room. He already had a little heart to heart of sorts with both Artemis and Wally. He didn't really have any problems with Kaldur or Robin, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know them better, it merely came down to his other two team mates. Who would be addressing his issues with first? Megan, who seemed to get really awkward around him for some reason or Superboy who he knew was doing his best not to socialize or be around him when he had the one thing the boy wanted, some of Superman's attention. Naruto groaned, choosing between thirty different ramen dishes was far more simpler then this.


End file.
